Guardian of Legends - Origin of the Eon
by RPD490
Summary: Centuries ago, Arceus blessed a select group of individuals to become protectors of the legendary Pokémon, known as Guardians of Legends. Now, in modern times, follow the tale of a young boy named Logan Ryuko, as he begins his own Pokémon journey to seek out the legendary Pokémon of the world, and discover his destiny as the next Guardian of Legends. (This Story will be Rewritten)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everybody. This is RPD490 and this is my main story revolving around the origins of how my OC, Logan, started out as a Trainer and eventually became the character I have him as today.**

 **Note that I am slow when it comes to writing and posting these chapters, as I have another story I am doing in tadem with this one, and there are just days that I don't feel like writing or because I have a job and since its working during the early evening, I get tired and just don't feel like doing a chapter.**

 **But I am in no means going to stop writing. I know writing isn't my strongest suite, that would be drawing, but I have been doing RPs for almost 8 years now, most of it being on tumblr so I get the idea on basic writing and such.**

 **Plus when I do a chapter, its basically a spur of the moment type of deal as I just start typing out the chapter as it comes to mind.**

 **Anyway feel free to leave feedback of the sort if you want. So without delay, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Guardian of Legends: Origin of the Eon**

 **by, RPD490**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

 ** _Hall of Origins – December 29_ _th_ _, 1991_**

 ** _Evening_**

* * *

Arceus was standing over its realm, as it watches over the events of the world in which it created. However, today was big event, as something that hasn't occurred in over 500 years. The deity has its eyes closed, as it was expecting this moment, and opens its eyes, the minute it heard a faint cry. The cry of a newborn child.

"...And so...the lineage of the Guardian has finally continued..." Arceus said to itself, "Although...it will be a several years before he can take up the mantle as the Guardian. For now, this child, will have his path set out for him...when he leaves for his journey, in the next ten years..."

Arceus then turns over as it closes his eyes, "My child Celei...you have a task set out for you in due time." It was then a shiny Celebi appeared in a flash of light, as she looks up to the god.

"What is it Lord Arceus?" She sounded as though she was in her mid 20s, yet for a Celebi, she was much older than she looked.

"The birth of the Eon Guardian has happened, and in due time, he will need to be guided down the path..." Arceus then explains to the Celebi about what she is tasked to do in the future, to which she smiles softly and nods.

* * *

 _ **Blackthorn City, Johto – December 29th, 1991**_

 _ **Evening**_

* * *

It was around midnight, as snow was coming down in the mountainous city of Blackthorn, home to the Dragon Tamers and Dragon's Den, where the mythical type was said to be honored and reside. In a small home outside the city, was a young mother was holding a newborn baby in her arms. A few people from the city, was there given how unexpected it was. One of the people was Clair, the Blackthorn City Gym Leader, and a good friend to the mother. Clair gave a soft smile.

"You really did pull through. No doubt, he is going to want to go out there in the world and explore." Clair chuckles.

"Heh, yes. But at least I don't have to worry about that for now...he's still got his whole life ahead of him, but I know one day he will ask, and I don't want him to feel discouraged. He deserves to see what the world has to offer." The mother said quietly, smiling as she looks at the sleeping newborn.

"So, what name did you decide to give him...?" Clair asked.

"Hmm...I thought about it, but I think I prefer Logan. Nothing too special, but not so common neither." The mother replied.

They nod. They thought the name was a good one. They felt that Logan was going to have a large future ahead of him, and they would be right.

* * *

 _ **Blackthorn City, Johto – March 21st, 1999**_

 ** _Late Morning_**

 _ **8 years later...**_

* * *

"Logan! Logan come down! They're gonna be here any minute!" The youth's mother called downstairs.

Logan, now 8 years old, was busy playing his Game Boy Color, when he heard his mom yell up to him. He stopped as he yells back, "Alright mom! In a minute!"

Today was a special day. Because of a tradition that was held in Blackthorn City for over 300 years since its founding, it was customary for children that have turned 8, to be able to receive a Dragon-type Pokémon, for use in becoming a Dragon Tamer, however, from a recommendation from Lance, the former member of the Elite Four of the Indigo Plateau and now Champion of Johto, as well as Kanto, and resident Dragon Master of Blackthorn City, he was able to contact Professor Elm, Johto's regional Pokémon Professor that hailed from New Bark Town to come up and give Logan not a Dragon-type, but one of the Johto Starters. Lance felt that he could see potential in future Dragon Tamers, but there was something about Logan that made him think more of him, and so figured they could make an exception, and have him choose one of the three starters of Johto to have.

He would need to wait till he was ten though to officially obtain a Pokémon Trainer License, and be able to travel on a journey around Johto, and around the world, but there was no harm done in giving him an early start, as he was already a student under Clair, as a beginning Dragon Tamer, though times he spent in the Dragon's Den, was mostly playing with the Tamer's small Dragon Pokémon like Dratini.

"Logan!" His mother yelled again.

"Alright coming!" Logan yelled back, as he shut his Game Boy Color off, and then heads downstairs.

"You excited sweetie?" His mother asked, smiling down at her son, as she rubs his head.

"You bet! I can't believe I can get a starter this early on! It's awesome!" The young boy beamed, his mother just giggling.

"It sure is, but know, its going to be your responsibility to take care of your Pokémon, but I know you can do it. You are such a bright boy, and I couldn't be anymore prouder to you than I could be now." His mother said.

"Thanks mom. I promise I'll take care of whatever Pokémon I choose, and train it to be the best it can be, so that I will have experience when I can actually go on a journey!" He jumped when he said that.

She giggled, seeing just how precious her son was. It would be hard for when he does leave for a Pokémon journey, but she would be confident that Logan can succeed and will be proud with his exploits.

It was then, there was a knock on the door. Logan jumped for joy, when he knew it was time. However, unknown to everyone, including himself, this was the start of a set events, that would soon make the boy into a legend. **  
**


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Friend

**A/N: Just filler to center the title. Lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - A New Friend**

* * *

 _ **Hall of Origins – March 21st, 1999**_

 ** _Late Morning_**

* * *

"It is hard to believe that eight years have passed this quickly for the child, now he is about to receive his first Pokémon..." Arceus mused to itself, as it watch from a window in his realm, the young child about to pick his starter for training.

It shuts its eyes, sighing quietly to itself. While the deity was glad that the boy was able to take his first step into become the next Eon Guardian, unknowingly though, he knew that what would be happening next would be a rather...disheartening turn of events.

Regardless, Arceus felt that Logan had potential, and no matter what will happen, he will overcome them, no matter the cost.

Arceus opens its eyes, and gave a soft expression, as the boy picked the Pokémon he chose to be with him, till the end. "You show promise, my child... You taken your first step on the road to your destiny. Soon, you will be walking to the next part of it."

* * *

 _ **Ryuko Residence – March 21st, 1999**_

 _ **Late Morning**_

* * *

"I choose this one...!" Logan said as he grabbed the first Poké Ball he saw, and released the Pokémon that was inside of it. The light shot out of the small spherical object and onto the table, as it turned into a small green creature, with stubby paws with a single 'toe' on each, a large green leaf on its head, and small green buds around its neck. The little Pokémon opened its eyes, as it looked around.

"Chiko...?" It said cutely, tilting its head, wondering where it was. Upon looking at Logan, it tilts its head again.

"Ah, so you pick Chikorita, the grass Pokémon. Wonderful choice! Grass-types are known to be easy to raise as they are very docile." Prof. Elm explained.

Logan's mother just giggles at the little Leaf Pokémon. "It's such a cute little thing.~ I think this was a good choice sweetie."

"Chiko?" Chikorita looked to the mother, and smiled softly at the mention of being called 'cute' and the right choice.

"Yeah. I think I'm confident that we could do anything together, and nothing will hinder us!" Logan said with pride. Chikorita looks up to Logan, smiling brightly. "Chi!~"

Prof. Elm just laughs. He knew that these two would do well together. "Very well then, Logan. It seems you already gotten Chikorita to trust you, with ease. I think its because this one is rather affectionate, and seeing that it was chosen, just made it more inclined to be your partner. Now, do you wish to give Chikorita a nickname?"

Logan thought about it for a few seconds, and then smiled. "I have, I think I'll call her...Chika! Do you like that name?" He asked looking down at the Leaf Pokémon, who just nodded with enthusiasm.

"Chiko! Chi!~" Chika jumped up and into his lap. Logan just laughed and pets her. His mother just smiled softly, seeing how adorable those two looked.

Prof. Elm also smiled, "Well, I'm sure you will have no problems taking care of Chika then. Like I said, Grass-types are very easy to care for, so I'm sure she do you well in the road ahead."

He then closes the suitcase and gets up, "Well, I best be going now. It was a long trek up here, I want to be able to return to New Bark before the sunsets."

Logan's mother gets up, "Thank you so much for coming up here, Professor. I never seen Logan this happy before. It does me proud to see him like this. And now, we have another member of the family." She laughed. "I'll walk you to the door."

Logan gets up, as he holds Chika in his arms, "Thank you so much Prof. Elm! I promise I'll take good care of Chika, and we will be the best Trainers when the time comes!"

"Chiko!~" Chika nods in agreement.

Prof. Elm chuckles, "It was my pleasure Logan, and I know you will do well when training starts. When you do begin your journey, come by New Bark Town for a visit! Would like to see how far you gotten during your training."

Logan nods, "Will do Professor! Thanks again!" He waves.

"Yes, thank you again. It was wonderful to meet you Prof. Elm. Be safe on the way home." Logan's mother said warmly as she waves to the leaving professor as he walks out and waves back.

"Take care now!" Prof. Elm said as he began his trek back to New Bark Town. With that, she closed the door and walks over to the two, who just smiles contently.

"You two...just look so adorable together. I know you will treat your Pokémon with love and trust. It is those two that will help you succeed when the time comes to go on your journey."

"Heh, I know mom. Me and Chika are going to do great when training starts next week. Won't we girl?" Logan asked as he looks down at her, who looks up cutely and smiled bright, nodding.

"Chiko!"

"Well then, how about I fix you lunch sweetie?" His mother asked, putting her hands on her hips, as Logan nods. "Yeah mom! That would be great!"

With that, Logan was given a good lunch, while Chika was given some Berries to eat. While she was capable of eating, she was still a Grass-type, and they often fed off of the sunshine with photosynthesis. With that, she was sitting in the sunshine that was coming through the kitchen window as she ate her Berries contently. All and all, the rest of the day was a good one.

"Mmm..." While doing the dishes, his mother stopped as she held her head a bit, and shook it off.

"Mom?" Her mother jumped slightly to see Logan behind her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nods, smiling softly.

"I'm fine sweetie. Just a tiny headache that popped in my head and went away." She assured.

"Oh, okay then. Me and Chika are gonna go out and play for a bit. I wanted to go show Chika to Clair." He explained.

His mother nods, "Oh, okay. I'm sure that Clair would be happy to see you and Chika. Just be careful okay?"

"I will mom! I'll be back soon. I love you!" He said as he ran outside, with Chika following after him. She giggled as she watched her go after him, and as soon as she was out, she shut the door behind Chika. She then went to go lay down on the couch, and sighed. "That was...weird though. That feeling...what was that...?"

* * *

 _ **Blackthorn City Gym – March 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1999**_

 _ **Afternoon**_

* * *

It was another uneventful day at the Gym for Clair. As a Gym Leader, it is her duty to challenge those that have entered the Pokémon League challenge to give out the last Badge to enter the Indigo Plateau over in Kanto, as both Johto and Kanto share a Pokémon League, the Rising Badge. While she had her fair share of challengers that were able to defeat her, much to her disdain as she often doesn't take a loss that well, most of the Trainers that appeared didn't seem to give her much of a challenge and wiped the floor with them.

Dragon-type Pokémon are coveted as powerful Pokémon types, but the drawback of being weak against its own type, Ice-type, or even the recent new Fairy-type that was discovered from the faraway region of Kalos. Regardless, Clair seemed rather bored to the fact that the challengers she faced today were either ones that had too much of an ego after getting seven badges and were overconfident to their skills, or just hobby Trainers. While she acted as Gym Leader during the day, she closed the Gym around later afternoon to go to the Dragon's Den behind the Gym, to train and find peace to herself, before she has to resume her duties the following day. She was about to tell her Gym Trainers that they can head on home for the night, the doors to her Gym opened. Thinking it was another challenger, she nonchalantly told them off.

"Sorry, we are closing up for the evening. Come back tomorrow."

She then stopped when she heard a familiar young voice, "Oh...sorry Miss Clair, I'll just come back tomorrow."

She turns around and saw the young child at the entrance, before she shook her head in regret, "Oh! Logan! I'm sorry young one, I didn't know it was you. I just had so many battles today, I'm kind of worn out. Hold on, I'll be over in a second."

As he waited, several Trainers were leaving as they all waved to Logan as they walked past him out the door. Soon, Clair made her way to Logan, smiling softly. If there was one thing that could take her mind off a tough day, it was a visit from Logan. Being a friend of his mother's, Clair was there when he was born. When he was around four, she took him to the Dragon's Den to show him the Dragon Pokémon that resided there, and often let him play with the young Dragon Pokémon that were tamed for the next beginning Dragon Tamers, much to his delight. As he got older, he often went there to help take care of them, adding some experience to the Dragon-types, though these were mostly ones that were still young and easy to handle and not the larger and more powerful ones as they required a higher leveled Tamer to take of them.

Clair looks down at Logan, rubbing his head softly, smiling. "It is nice to see you Logan. I think I know why you came over today." Clair pretty much knew that it was a big day for him, as she learned about him receiving a starter Pokémon for use in training by Prof. Elm.

"You were thinking right! Look what I got!" He turns around as he picks up Chika, who just adorably looks at Clair and waves her little arm.

"Chiko!~" Chika greeted. "This is Chika, and she is my new friend, and partner."

Clair just chuckles as she rubs the little Chikorita's head softly, to which she cooed cutely. "My, aren't you just full of energy, and so affectionate."

"Well Logan, I'm so happy for you to get your Pokémon. Are you excited for next week for when training starts?" Clair stood back up, her hand on her hip as she looks down at the child.

"You bet! Me and Chika are excited. It's gonna be fun to finally learn how to be a Trainer!" Logan exclaimed as he holds his fist up, showing how determined he was, Chika mimics him cutely, "Chiiko!"

Clair laughed at the too. These two were made for each other. "Good! Now, even though you are not using a Dragon-type, that is fine. Taming a Dragon and training it to its full potential, is basically the same way of training any other Pokémon. Its about forming a bond, and battling others to make them grow and get stronger. You have it a bit easier, since you have one of the starters of Johto, so raising Chika will be pretty easy, whereas it takes longer to raise a Dragon-type to its full potential. Even a Dratini needs time to become strong to become a mighty Dragonite, as does your Chikorita. It will take time before she becomes a strong Meganium. But knowing how you help take care of those in the Dragon's Den, and you studying, you will have no trouble the day training starts, and when you become of age to leave town on your journey." Clair explained.

Logan looked up to Clair as his mentor of sorts. While he never trained with Pokémon, he would often learn about training of Pokémon, as well as history and culture of Blackthorn as a whole. It was around this time, Logan learned about the legendary Pokémon of the world, and how it all began from Arceus, the Alpha, and essentially God of the Pokémon universe. He learned how these powerful creatures often would appear to Trainers they find worthy to be near them, and even at times, capture them as a way to lend their strength to the Trainer, an example being Victini. Being known as the Victory Pokémon, and hailing from the far region of Unova, it is said that those who have it with them in their team, are said to be able to conquer any battle they compete in, no matter what. That is just one example.

Johto has its line of legendaries, that are well known throughout the region. The three beasts that were resurrected in Ecruteak City hundreds of years ago by the rainbow bird Pokémon that resided in the Bell Tower, when lightning struck the Brass Tower, and caught fire and took days before the rain put it out. It was this tower, that the guardian of the sea roosted and since then, has been hiding in the deepest parts of the Whirl Islands. And then there was the guardian of the forest, known to travel through time, and keeper of Illex Forest. It was said that when it came back, it was a sign that it was to be a good and bright future.

It was these stories and myths, that made Logan want to go on a journey and seek them. He didn't know why he felt so entranced to do so. It was as if it was his calling, and was likely being told to seek them. He knew then, what he was going to do when he turned ten and received his Trainer's License.

Clair and Logan talked for a couple more hours, mostly inside the Dragon's Den, as he helped take care of the Dragon types that were being prepared for training next week for the new Tamers. Logan took the time to introduce Chika to the Dragon-types, to which they all greeted back at the Leaf Pokémon. She wondered if they were gonna be her friends, which made her more giddy. The day was drawing to a close, and Logan had to go home for dinner. Not wanting to worry his mother, he grabs Chika and walks out with Clair, who congratulates him on getting his starter and looking forward to finally being able to train under her.

The two said their byes, and Logan runs back home, carrying the Chikorita in his arms. Unknown to them, as he was a couple blocks from his house, a white furred Pokémon with a scythe looking horn on its head, watched the child. Logan stops, feeling he was being watched and looked around...and saw nothing. Chika looks up at her friend and tilts her head, "Chiko?"

"Hmm...must be my imagination, felt I was being...watched. Oh well. Let's go." He said looking at his Pokémon who nods and began walking the rest of the way home. When he was out of sight, the creature appeared where he stopped moments ago, and looked down to where he was going for a couple minutes, before dashing off back into the wild. The fact this Pokémon appeared, met one thing: something bad was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be a natural disaster.


	3. Chapter 2 - A Heartfilled Loss

**Filler space**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - A Heartfilled Loss**

 _ **Logan's House – March 21st, 1999**_

 _ **Evening**_

* * *

It was around 6 PM when Logan entered the house. He walks in as he takes his shoes off at the door and placed them on the mat, with Chika resting on his shoulder so he can use his hands. He goes into the living room, and finds his mother resting on the couch. He walks over to her and light shakes her.

"Mom, I'm back." He said in a low voice, smiling softly.

"Mmm? Oh, hello sweetie...back already...?" She said groggily as she rubbed her eyes, and then looked at the clock.

"Oh! I been sleeping for a few hours! Thanks for waking me dear, I'll get dinner ready." She said as she stood up and stretched as she walked to the kitchen.

"How was your visit with Clair? Was she as thrilled to see Chika as you were when you got her?" His mother asked cheerfully.

He nods, smiling brightly, "You bet! She was very glad that I got my Pokémon, and is eager to start training next week."

His mother giggled, "Oh, typical Clair. She may be a couple years older than me, but I swear she still acts like as she did as a teenager sometimes. But, I'm glad that she is as eager as you are sweetie."

Logan talked about his afternoon with his mother as she got dinner ready. She listened as she cooks and laughed when he mentioned Chika being snuggled by several Dratini. She was happy that the Chikorita was able to make some friends during their day at the Dragon's Den.

Soon, the small family ate, as Chika was nibbling on some Berries and Poffins that his mother made for her, much to the Grass-type's delight.

"So what are you going to do after dinner, Logan?" His mother asked as she ate her side salad.

"Well, seeing as I got Chika, I figured I spend a bit of time reading up on Grass-types and figure out a strategy for when it comes time to train next week. If I had a Pokédex, it would be easier to know what her moveset consist of, as well the general information on the species as a whole." Logan explained after he swallowed his rosemary chicken.

"But, I figure that judging by her physically appearance, she would most likely know Tackle and Growl. That is usually typical for most Grass-type starters, like Bulbasaur." He added.

His mother just smiled. She knew that her son was very bright, and smarter than the average 8 year old boy, when it came to Pokémon. Logan took the time to study on Pokémon history, battle strategies and techniques, and basic Pokémon psychology. Though, she knew he didn't study all the time, as he often helped her out in the house, and like a typical child, he would play others and was a basic gamer, when it came to video games. But he knew to make time for everything, since he was trying to learn to become a great Pokémon Trainer.

After dinner, Logan helped his mother with the dishes and then took Chika upstairs to his room where he sat down on his bed and grabbed a big book that involved Pokémon types and basic battle information regarding those starting as a Trainer.

"Let's see...ah here we go." Logan said as he looked at a page involving Grass-types.

 _"Grass type Pokémon are generally aimed to be special attackers and decent defenders with an above average defense stat, depending on the Pokémon. While there are few physical Grass moves out there, it is important to know the type of Grass-type Pokémon you own and work out an overall strategy."_

 _"Defensively, Grass-types have good and bad points. While weak to Fire, Ice, and Flying types, which are commonly used offensive types, other weaknesses that Grass-types are weak to are used rarely offensively. Most Grass-types share a secondary typing of Poison and Bug-type which eliminates these two weaknesses, but makes Flying and Fire types more of a threat. Grass-types, however, have a strong resistance to Electric, Water, Ground, and other Grass-types."_ Logan read aloud, as Chika listened.

"Hmm...well looking at you, you don't look part Poison, and don't look anything remote to being a bug, so I guess you are a pure Grass-type, huh?" Logan asked Chika, as she gave a simple nod.

"Right! Next up is..." Logan continued reading.

 _"Sometime ago, it was shown that certain asset of Grass-type Pokémon were immune to the move Leech Seed. However recently, it was discovered that all Grass-types are immune to Powder and spore based moves, such as Sleep Powder and Spore. As these moves are learned by most Grass Pokémon, this enables them to provide support to the rest of the team and can make them difficult to defeat. Because of this, they are good at defending against other Grass-types."_

 _"Grass-types are also affected by the weather most than other Pokémon types. This is likely due to their relation with the natural environment. They can gain good and bad benefits from certain conditions, such as harsh sunlight and rain. For example, a Pokémon that knows Solar Beam would have to wait for the attack to charge by building up any light and convert it into solar energy, but should the weather conditions be harsh sunlight, which can be formed with the use of Sunny Day or a Pokémon with the ability Drought, the attack will instantly be ready for use without waiting."_

 _"Offensively, while Grass-types are very effective against Water, Ground, and Rock-type Pokémon, that have their disadvantages. Since Grass-type attacks are resisted by seven different types, which is also true for Bug, double resistances to Grass are extremely common, even more so than double weaknesses."_

"Hmm, well that is something we can work on. Seeing as your a pure Grass Pokémon, everything would be out to get you that is effective...but if we can play our cards right, maybe we can do something with that..." Logan thought to himself.

If he had a Pokédex, he would be able to see Chika's stats and nature, and can likely try to work something with Chika. For now, he has to go off on written material until he can register Chika into a Pokédex, which will likely not happen until he receives one when he turns ten. With that, he continues reading.

 _"Most Grass-type attacks aren't very powerful, or can have several drawbacks, and the majority of Grass moves don't have a wide attack coverage. Despite this, Grass-types have above average Attack or Sp. Attack."_

He goes through the book a bit more before he closes it, and thinks as he looks down at the Chikorita.

"Well Chika, I guess I would have to go off instinct and figure out what you could be good as. Now, you might have decent attack and special attack, but you might have better defense and special defense. If thats the case, I could have you act as a support Pokémon, as you might be able to take in a lot of hits, even from super-effective attacks. The best offensive is being defensive, as they say." He chuckled, as he rubs her back, to which she cooed cutely.

"Chiiiko~" She said, to which he just chuckled again.

For the next couple hours, he read some other material, and took the time to play with Chika. Soon though, it was getting late and his mother comes in.

"Okay you two, time for bed now." She said softly, with a gentle smile.

"Yes mom." Logan replied as he puts his books away and gets into bed, as Chika goes and lays down on top of him. His mother giggled.

"Okay dear, good night." She said, leaning over and kissing Logan's head.

"Night mom..." She smiled letting her. Chika looks up and smiled brightly.

"Chiko-chi!~" She chirped.

She giggled, "Good night to you as well Chika..." She goes and strokes her back softly and then leaves the two, as she turns the lights out and closes the door. Logan goes and holds Chika as he hugs her.

"Night Chika." He said quietly.

"Chiko..." She replied back, as she nuzzles him and then falls asleep, to which the former does the same, drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

Later that night, his mother was about to get ready for bed, when that weird feeling started to occur in her head again, only it started to hurt more. She winced, as she goes to the bathroom and takes out a bottle and takes two migraine relief pills. Hoping that would get rid of the pain, she goes to her bed and lays down and shuts the lights off and closes her eyes. It took time, but she was able to fall asleep. What she didn't know, it wasn't just a migraine that was causing this.

All was quiet then, nothing but the sound of night time Pokémon going about their evening. However, in the front yard of Logan's home, the same white Pokémon that followed him earlier sat there, looking up at the house, namely toward the window of his mother's room. Its as if it knows, it wasn't going to be a pleasant day tomorrow for the boy...

* * *

 _ **Ryuko Residence**_ _ **– March 22nd, 1999**_

 _ **Morning**_

* * *

It was around 8 in the morning and the sun was shining down over the mountain town. Logan was known to wanting to sleep in, but he suddenly began to stir awake. He yawns as he rubbed his eyes, tiredly and looks down and sees Chika just still asleep. He just smiled softly and quietly got out of bed, without waking her up. However, it proved fruitless as the sun shoned into the room, and onto the sleeping Leaf Pokémon. Chika suddenly felt the warmth and was feeling energized already, to which she got up and stretched and looked to Logan and smiled brightly.

"Chiii...!~" Chika greeted.

"Heh...good morning Chika. I guess your ready for the day already." Logan said as he chuckled. "Mom is likely up now, I'm gonna go down and get breakfast, so you can just continue sun bathing. After all, you are practically a plant."

Chika just nods as she laid back down and enjoyed the sun's beams. Logan shook his head at her adorableness and leaves the room. He walks downstairs, "Good morning mom."

However, when he got down, he saw nobody there. Usually mom is always the first one up and making breakfast at this point, but she wasn't in the kitchen. He goes and looks out the window, thinking she was outside, tending her garden, but to his surprise, she wasn't out there either. Her shoes were at the door so she didn't leave. Was she still in bed?

"Huh..." Logan thought as he goes back upstairs and sees the door to his mom's room closed still. He knocks on it.

"Mom...? Mom you still asleep? Its already 8." He said. However there was no response. He knocked again.

"Mom? Mom, are you there?" He said, sounding confused. Chika, who was in his room, heard him knocking on the door and decided to go see what was up.

"Chiko?" Chika tilts her head as Logan picks her up.

"I don't know Chika, mom must've really wanted to sleep in today... but she isn't answering. She is a light sleeper though..." He told her with concern.

Left with little options, he slowly opens the door, peering around. He then opens it slowly as he sees his mom laying their in bed, asleep still. He then goes over.

"Mom? Mom, time to wake up." Logan said as he shakes her shoulder, but she didn't respond.

"Come on mom, you can't be that deep asleep, your never this heavy..." He said chuckling, albeit nervously, but she didn't respond still.

Logan was getting worried, and bit scared. Chika noticed this and also was getting worried as she jumps down onto the bed and nudges her.

"Chiko, chi chi ko?" She said to the unconscious woman, but still nothing.

"Mom...mom please wake up. This is not funny!" He shouted, worried now. Nothing.

He was beginning to breath heavily. She couldn't be...could she? He then did placed his hand over her chest. His heart sunk, as he didn't feel her heartbeat, or see her breath at all.

"...M-mother...?" His eyes widen to the realization, and slowly stepped back. He felt tears beginning to come out. He then picks up Chika and runs out of the room and downstairs to the phone and called 911.

"This is Blackthorn City Police, whats is your emergency?" The dispatcher asked.

Logan held back his tears, he wanted to stay strong, "H...hello? I need someone to come here right away...my m-mom...she isn't waking up..."

"Your mother isn't waking up? Like she isn't responding to you or anything?" The dispatcher asked calmly, realizing it was a child.

"N-no, me and my Chikorita tried to get her to get up, but she...she isn't breathing...her heart isn't beating...I...I'm scared." He said shakily, finding it hard to hold back the tears as they began to come down his cheeks.

"Okay sweetie, I want you to remain calm. I'll send an ambulance over. What's your address?" She asked.

"230 Dracion Drive..." He replied.

"Okay, someone will come right away. Stay on the phone with me until they come okay?" She asked in a kind voice.

"O-okay..." Logan said, calming down slightly.

Soon it got out when the ambulance arrived at the house. The neighbors came out or people who walked in the mornings saw the scene and began talking among themselves. When they saw a stretcher with what looked like a body on it being lifted to the ambulance, and the sight of a small child holding a Chikorita, they knew then that poor child lost his mother.

Clair then arrived, after Logan asked if Clair would come, and when she heard the news, she left the Gym immedately as she came to the house and saw him sitting there on the doorstep, quiet, as Chika tried to get him to say something. The Dragon Tamer could do nothing but feel pity and sadness.

"Logan...?" Clair asked as she kneels down to the boy, with worry and concern.

"...Clair...?" Logan just asked as he looks to her.

Clair then just embraced him tightly, Logan took a few seconds before slowly embracing back. She can hear sobs from the boy, and knew there was nothing they could do. He lost his mother, she lost her family friend and now her son was an orphan. This was something an eight year old boy could not go through, especially early in this lifetime.

"Come on...your going to stay with me for now. I can't leave you here all alone..." Clair said as she wipes his tears. Logan could just nod.

She had him get dressed and grab his belongings, namely his books, Game Boy, and of course Chika. She felt very sad and hurt that her master just lost his meema, what Pokémon refer to as the mother when they are young, and Chika was still rather young. She just snuggles in his arms as he walks away from his home, realizing that his life was forever changed that morning, with Clair. In the distance, as the crowd began to die down, the white Pokémon watched and could do nothing, but feel pity for that boy. It bowed its head down, closing its eyes, before looking back up to where the two humans were walking and darts back off into the wilderness.

* * *

 _ **A few days later...**_

* * *

It was a rough few days afterward. As it turned out, the cause of his mother's death was due to something no one would have expected: A brain tumor. Judging by it, she likely had this tumor going on for several months, but never came in to have it checked. She more than likely didn't think much of it, but if she did, it was likely out of the love of her son, and not to worry him, given it would have been hard for Logan to take in the fact she was going to likely pass away. And yet, she was always smiling, always happy and cheerful, just for Logan. And she kept that up to her last day. Her funeral took place the following week, a couple days before training started for the new Tamers. Many people showed up, as they knew that she was a kind and gentle soul, and felt remorse for Logan who was now without a parent. He never knew his father, and when he asked his mom about it, she never explained about him. If he was still around out there, would he even come back? More likely not...

Logan was staying with Clair, and decided to take him in as his legal guardian, until he was old enough to start his journey in two years. Logan was sitting in his room, with Chika resting on the bed, as he was reading. He heard Clair walking by, and then he called for her.

"Clair?" Logan asked. Clair stopped as he looked at him.

"Hmm? What is it, Logan?" Clair asked.

"You know how you asked me, after the funeral, that if I didn't want to start training because of what happened, I didn't have to if this was going to be hard on me mentally?" Logan asked. Clair nodded.

"...I've been thinking." He closed his book as he looked at her in the eyes, with a look of seriousness.

"I want to go through with training. I can't...grief for mom forever. I know it hurts...it hurts me so much, that I lost her...but she wouldn't want me to give up on my dream, no matter what! I'm gonna make her proud, she would have wanted that." Logan explained, with a bit of vigor.

Clair was surprised. She didn't think Logan would have wanted to continue and start training, even after what happened to him. But he had a point, he wanted to make his mother proud, even after death, and knows that she wouldn't want to see him give up on his dream. She then smiled and nods.

"Alright then Logan. If that is what you want to do, then be ready tomorrow. We begin at dawn, at the Den." Clair said to him, to which he nods.

He knew, this was gonna be a long two years.


	4. Chapter 3 - Strong Will and Confidence

**A/N: Filler again lol**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 - Strong Will and Confidence**_

* * *

 _ **Blackthorn City - Dragon Tamer Training Grounds - June 19th, 2000**_

 ** _Daylight_**

* * *

Months have passed since Logan's mother died, and he began his awaited training with the other aspiring Dragon Tamers. Day in and day out, Logan learned about Pokémon battles first-hand and was able to get hands-on experience in battling. Him and Chika battled other trainees and their young Dragon Pokémon, trained eight hours everyday, while being able to get breaks every once in awhile, but regardless training was a serious matter. He, as well as the other trainees, that they would begin by battling on a difficulty system, from beginner battles with low leveled Dragons like Dratini and Bagon, to Expert where the veteran Tamers come and teach those that reached that far in their training and battle their more experienced, high-leveled Dragon Pokémon, like Dragonite and Salamence.

He vowed that he would make his mother proud of him, and over the course of one year, Logan has made it up through his training. He studied on his down time, learning and planning different battle strategies that he and Chika can use, and likely use later when he finally leaves to go on his journey in the following year.

His prowess has made a name for himself, as he was filled with determination and not backing down. So much so, word got to Lance about the boy's achievements during his training, to the point the Dragon Master and Champion came to watch Logan's battle style, and he was impressed for a boy this young, having this level of confidence and competence.

"Hmm..." Lance was deep in thought, as he watched the boy battling against one of the advanced leveled Tamers.

"Something on your mind, Master Lance?" One of the elders asked as they were also intrigued by Logan's style.

"...He reminds me of myself. Could you remember Elder?" Lance chuckles as he looks to the elderly man, as the latter nods, with a light smile.

"Ah, I do my boy... Then again, it seems like most of our bloodline followed with this sort of vigor. But this child...I feel as though he is bound to do...something greater..." The elder mused.

"The fact that he still has a Chikorita, and is battling against a mid leveled Dragonair, I am bound to believe that..." Lance replied.

Soon, the battle ended with Logan, though did very well, lost after Dragonair used Ice Beam on Chika, who while was capable of holding out on her own, was _still_ a Chikorita. Logan though about having her evolve a few months back, but something told him that Chika wanted to do as much as she could at base leveled, before evolving. Plus, it seemed Chika was still childish, and just liked to be held by Logan.

Lance then began walking away, as the Elder looks to him, "Where are you going, Master Lance?"

Lance just smiled and looked back, "I need to go make a call to somebody. I'll be back shortly."

Lance took out his phone as he speed dials and then waits for it to answer.

"Hello? Professor? This is Lance. I actually have a request for you..."

* * *

The spectators cheered for both the rookie and veteran and they shook hands.

"Well young one, you certainly know what you are doing. I'd never think I would fight a trainee that had the skill of an expert Trainer. And with a Chikorita no less." The older Tamer said, with a light chuckle.

"Thank you. And congratulations. It was a really fun battle. I know Chika had fun. Did you Chika?" Logan said as he looks at the Leaf Pokémon who was exhausted, but still filled with peppy and happiness.

"Chiiko...~" She said tiredly.

"I'm glad. You just rest now okay?" Logan said as returns her to her Poké Ball for the time being.

"Well, I wish you luck in your future endeavors child. Farewell." The Tamer gave him a salute that is known by every Tamer there was. They were taught this early on in training, as it was a sign of gratitude and to be strong, no matter what life throws at you. Logan simply salutes back before they both walk off the opposite direction.

After that was all done, the day was done and all the trainees returned home. As Logan was getting ready to head to the Pokémon Center, he was approached by a young man.

"I must say Logan, you really are exceeding everyone's expectations." The man said, as Logan turned to look at him, with his eyes widen.

"Oh! Master Lance!" Logan said in a surprised tone.

"Aha ha, no need to be so formal Logan. I maybe a Dragon Master, but I am still a Trainer at heart so you can address me as 'Lance'." He said laughing softly.

"Oh, r-right." Logan grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway, that was impressive battling for someone your age. I guess Clair really has been teaching you, huh?" Lance asked.

Logan nods, "Yep! Clair is an awesome teacher. But I also study on my down time, so I really want to be ready for when I begin my journey next year."

"Ah, so you are choosing to travel around Johto?" Lance asked, while crossing his arms.

"Well, actually I plan on traveling around the world..." Logan corrected him. "You see, I don't aim to be the best Trainer in the world or desire to be a Pokémon Master, like the other Trainers out there. I actually have one desire that's been sitting in my head for the past couple years." He added.

Lance was interested. He knew it was common for most Trainers to desire to be a Pokémon Master, but this was a goal in which Logan didn't desire.

He then asked, "So, what is it that you desire to do out there in the world."

"Heh that's simple..." He looks up toward the setting sun that was going over the mountaintop.

"...I want to meet the Legendary Pokémon of the world." Logan answered.

Lance blinked, and chuckles. He knew that Legendary Pokémon were a sight to behold, given how powerful they were, and why most Trainers sought after them. However judging by the way Logan answered, it sounded as though he had a different reason for wanting to find them.

"I see, that is a rather interesting goal in one's life. Meeting a Legendary is something that most Trainers dream of, but you seem to have a different reason." Lance replied.

Logan nods, "I want to...meet them and well...might seem rather silly if you think about it, but I want to seek them and befriend them."

He would have expected Lance to just laugh at that concept, but he was silent as he listened.

"...You really are something special, Logan." Was all Lance said.

"Huh?" Logan asked confused. "I am?"

"Logan, you are going for a dream that others would likely find impossible. Befriending a Legendary is only possible if that person has a righteous heart and a strong bond for those he cares for. The way you battle, your bond with your Chikorita, and the fact that you have a strong will and determination, I feel as though the world has something big, waiting for you." Lance responds as he too looks up at the sunset.

Logan took what he said in. Was he that special? Was the world really waiting for something special to happen? Sure, he was a gifted trainee, but he wouldn't think he was _that_ special.

After a few minutes the sun was gone. Lance then looks at the boy.

"Your staying with Clair right?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, she took me in after mom died. Why?" Logan asked back.

"I want you to meet me at the Pokémon Center tomorrow afternoon. Clair was informed, as she wishes to be there." Lance replied as he began to walk away.

"Is it a surprise?" Logan asked, a bit excited. While he maybe a gifted trainee, he was still a child at heart. Lance just chuckles. "You'll see. Have a good night Logan."

"Yeah Lance...good night!" Logan said as he watched him go. Soon he made his way to Clair's house. He wondered what was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Blackthorn City Pokémon Center – June 20th, 2000**_

 ** _Afternoon_**

* * *

Logan arrived at the Pokémon Center a bit after 1PM. He walks in and sees business as usual, seeing passing Trainers or residents of the town there healing their Pokémon. Logan waves at Nurse Joy, as she smiles softly at the boy.

"Hello Logan. How are you doing today?" The nurse asked cheerily.

"Hi Nurse Joy! I'm doing fine. I'm just here waiting for Lance." He replied.

"Ah well I got a call from him to tell you to head upstairs to where the old Cable Club was located. It would be more private and quieter, as he put it." She said, pointing to the steps that led up the second floor. The Pokémon Centers all had a second floor that contained a Cable Club, but after the building of the Global Trade Service , G.T.S., in Goldenrod City, and the invention of the PSS from Kalos, the Cable Club was rendered redundant and shut down. Now the second floors had space for more rooms for Trainers staying overnight.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Nurse Joy!" He said as he waves and heads upstairs. Nurse Joy giggles.

"Still a sweetheart as ever, that child." She mused before returning to work.

Logan waited up there for a ten minutes, as Lance came up the steps and saw the boy.

"Ah! Logan, thanks for coming. And sorry it took so long. Clair is on her way up too." Lance said as he approached him.

And sure enough, Clair arrives as well. But she was not alone, as another individual came up behind her. It was a older man, wearing a lab coat, and wearing purple shirt underneath. He had a stern look, but he was smiling brightly.

"Is that...?" Logan eyes widen when he saw who it was.

"That is right Logan. This was the reason why I wanted you to meet us up here." Lance said as he steps to the side as the older man approaches him.

"Well, hello there Logan! It is finally great to meet you. As you know, I am Professor Oak." The older professor greeted by holding his hand out.

"Woah, hi Professor!" Logan said excitedly as he shook his hand. This was his surprise? To meet the renowned Pokémon researcher in the world, even more of Kanto and Johto? This WAS a surprise.

"Now then, from what I heard from Lance, I was told you seem to have a knack of becoming an excellent Pokémon Trainer. Never in my day I would have met someone as young as you, capable of taking on veteran Trainers of Blackthorn City, with just the starter you received from Prof. Elm a year ago." Oak said.

Logan grinned sheepishly, blushing lightly that he was getting praise from the professor.

"Thanks Prof. Oak. I'm really flattered...heh."

Oak chuckles, "Ahaha, no problem my boy. When I was told about your potential as a Trainer, at this age, I had to make a trip out here to meet you myself. And I can tell, you do have the eyes and determination to be excellent!"

"Well, I don't think I'm THAT special professor. I just study hard and watch and learn hands on in battle." Logan replied.

"Ah, but you are quite special my boy. The fact you manage to get up through the ranks of training within a matter of a year, is quite astounding. And by the looks of your Chikorita, I'd say you did an excellent job raising her." Oak said as he pats the small Chikorita that rested on the boy's shoulder, giving a soft coo.

"And because of that, after talking with Lance and hearing his recommendation. I hearby make you an official Pokémon Trainer. Everything for registering a license was done, as trainees were given an ID card. I made it so your would be recognized as an official Trainer. Congratulations Logan." Oak said as he smiled brightly, as he takes out of his pocket, a small red device.

"Here. This is your own Pokédex. As you know, it automatically records the data of Pokémon seen or caught. This one also allows you to check the status of your Pokémon in your party that are registered. This model was upgraded to the National Dex, as you know Pokémon outside of Johto have migrated here so it should help you out in learning information on out of region Pokémon." He hands the boy the small device, as the latter was just...speechless. He was a Trainer made this early? He could go on a journey now if he wanted too.

Lance just chuckles, "I know its a lot to take in Logan, but like I said yesterday. Something out there is calling for you, and your skills as a Trainer is unquestionable. You have earned the right to be made into a Trainer officially. This hasn't been done since I began my journey so many years ago."

Oak nods, "I remember that. I guess this happens within those destined for greater things."

"Prof. Oak, Lance, Clair...thank you. I...I don't know what to say..." Logan was just overjoyed, as was Chika.

"Its nothing Logan. You been at it for a year, and you already made far. If your mom was here...she would be proud of you..." Clair said, with a soft smile as he strokes the boy's head.

Logan nods. He felt it. Even from beyond, his mom was looking down, smiling that her son was finally going to live out his dream.

"Well my boy, I have to be on my way now. I have to go meet my friend Mr. Pokémon on Route 30. He made an excellent discovery and since I was in the neighborhood, I'd go visit my friend, before heading to Goldenrod. You take care Logan. Whether you fill the Pokédex up is up to you, but whatever you do out there in the world, good luck!" Oak said as he pats the boy's shoulder.

"Thank you Prof. Oak. I promise I won't let you or everyone down!" Logan proclaimed.

With that the professor nods and heads down the steps to leave. Lance and Clair look to Logan.

"Congratulations Logan, I feel you will do great things for the world. For now, I have to return to the Pokémon League to continue duties as Champion. Best of luck to you, on your goals. I hope we can battle one day should you feel the need to take on the Elite." Lance said as he ruffles the boy's hair before turning to Clair as the two did the salute before Lance leaves.

Clair looks to Logan, "Well Logan, since you are officially a Pokémon Trainer, you are free to leave and begin your journey."

Logan gave it some thought, "Actually Clair...I was hoping to finish my training here first."

Clair blinked, "Really? But you are free to go out and challenge other strong willed Trainers and see the world. You have already exceeded our expectations."

"I know, but... I want to finish what I started here first. Its better to get two years of experience than one. I really want to be ready for when I do head out there in the world."

Clair thinks over his words and nods, smiling, "Alright then Logan. If that is what you wish to do, then its fine. Since you have been doing so well, I do believe you have earned the right to go into the Shrine and train under the Expert leveled Tamers, and the Elders. You have cleared out the other levels of difficulty, so starting tomorrow, you will begin your year in the Shrine."

Logan nods, "Understood Clair." He gives the salute as she smiles and returns it, before hugging him.

"Really, I am proud of you, and so is your mom...never forget that..." She said quietly.

With that, the two Trainers leave the Center, after he showed Nurse Joy his Pokédex and congratulating him. With that, Logan decided to head back home after Clair allowed him to rest for the day, while she returns to the Gym to continue her day as Leader.

* * *

 _ **Clair's House – June 20th, 2000**_

 _ **Evening**_

* * *

After looking over the Pokédex, Logan finally decides to register his ID into the device.

 _ **Hello, I am Dexter. I am a Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon Trainer Logan Ryuko of the city of Blackthorn. My primary function is to provide Logan with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If I am lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced.**_

Logan just blinked as he got the blurb for the device, "This is so cool...!" He then looks to Chika.

"Let me register you in this Chika. Can finally see if I was correct in what your Nature was last year." He said as he held the device over the Chikorita.

"Chiko!" She said excited.

The device beeped and then dinged.

* * *

 _ **Registration Complete!**_

* * *

 _ **#152**_

 _ **Chikorita**_

 _ **The Leaf Pokémon**_

 _ **Ht: 2'11''/0.9m**_

 _ **Wt: 14.1lbs/6.4kg**_

 _ **Description: In battle, Chikorita waves its leaf around to keep the foe at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, becalming the battling Pokémon and creating a cozy, friendly atmosphere all around.**_

* * *

"Well that seems about right for you Chika." He chuckles, upon hearing the entry.

"Chiko~" Chika proudly said.

"Well let's see your status info." He said as he pushes the keys and selected Chika from his list of available Pokémon, this case his only one.

* * *

 _ **==Status==**_

* * *

 _ **Chika/Chikorita**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

 _ **OT: Logan Ryoko**_

 _ **ID: 10176**_

 _ **Ability: Overgrow**_

 _ **Raises the power of Grass-type moves when in a pinch.**_

* * *

 _ **Moves Known:**_

 _ **Tackle, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Synthesis, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Poison Powder**_

 _ **Nature: Relaxed**_

 _ **(Defense + / Speed -)**_

* * *

"Sweet, you do have a good nature. Your speed would take a hit, but you would be pretty bulky against physical attacks. I think with that in mind, we can try to work up on your speed a bit so you can get a little better at striking enemies a bit quicker, but most we are gonna focus on your defense and special defense. Doing that, you can stand to be hit from super-effective attacks better and be able to strike back." Logan said as he switched the Pokédex off.

"Chiko chi." She nods.

"Well I guess we can just relax for the day, tomorrow we are going to be hard at work in the Shrine, mentally and physically." Logan said as he laid back on his bed as Chika laid on his stomach, nodding in agreement.

"And just think...we can finally go on our journey at anytime too...even if I chose to continue training here for another year, we can finally do what we wanted to do..." Logan said quietly. After awhile, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 _ **"**_ _Yes, in due time child. Your time will come..._ _ **"**_ A soft mysterious voice said aloud to no one in particular, but Logan and Chika didn't hear.

* * *

 _ **Hall of Origins – June 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2000**_

 ** _Night_**

* * *

Arceus mused to herself, after watching Logan fall asleep and turning her attention up to the stars.

"In due time, Chosen Guardian...in due time..." She closed her eyes, with a soft smile.

She didn't expect these turns of events, and the boy is able to go on his journey, but chose to finish his training before he does so. She knew, that his bloodline, were always the modest types. That is why she finds the child precious to the world, as he is the first Guardian to appear for 500 years, even if he wasn't aware that he is the Guardian, or the fact he is still too young to carry up the mantle of the title Eon Guardian, but she was confident that he will do good for the world, do good for humans and Pokémon alike.

* * *

 _ **One year later...**_

 _ **Dragon's Den - May 11th, 2001**_

 _ **Noon**_

* * *

Another year has passed, and it was the last day of the two year training in the Den. All the rookies were now experienced Tamers, and Logan, who spent the last dozen months in the Shrine, training under the Elders and Expert Tamers, was finally ready to officially begin his journey. All the recruits that have trained for the last two years gathered outside the Shrine, with the Elders, Clair, and Lance who came back to see how much the rookies improved, and he was impressed.

"All of you, have endured two long years...training day and night, to become the best Dragon-type Trainer. You all made it through training, and I want to say I am very proud of you all. You all continue the tradition that has been going on in our clan for centuries, since the founding of Blackthorn, and your bloodlines shall help continue the tradition for generations to come. You have earned the rank of being experienced Tamers, but the road to becoming a Dragon Master, like myself, takes hard work and dedication, as well as the love and care you share with your Pokémon. They have been with you from the beginning, and they are your allies, your partners, your friends, and maybe even a part of your family..." Lance annouced out to the crowd.

"I would like to say now, as of this moment, you have officially completed your training. You are now all free to pursuit your goals. Whether be continuing to train here to become a Dragon Master or..." He says as she looks to Logan, with a light smile, seeing how far the youth has come over the past two years.

"...journey out there, and discover what your place in the world is... Regardless of your choice, we are all Pokémon Trainers, and we wish to grow alongside our Pokémon. As long as we share a close bond, nothing will come between us!"

The recruits all cheered, feeling empowered by Lance's speech, and just happy that their two years of training is completed. Logan just smiles, having grown another foot taller, and now more experienced than he was a year ago.

"And, I want to give one recognition to one recruit, who has exceeded so much in the past two years, and was able to train with the Elders and Expert Tamers in the Shrine. Logan Ryuko." Lance said as he waved toward him, while Logan rubs the back of his head, having the spotlight shine on him.

"He was given the option to start his journey early, after receiving a Pokédex and being made into a Trainer, by the esteemed Prof. Oak, one year ago. But he chose to remain and finish his training with you all. It goes to show, how modest one such as this young man here, would do, to help prepare him for the world out there. We should follow his example, if we wish to achieve those we desire, then we should never back down and go in with strong confidence and determination. With that, thank you Logan, and job well done, dear Dragon Tamer." Lance said as he saluted, along with everyone else as he looks around surprised. He wasn't the sort to be used to all the recognition, but Logan chuckles and smiles softly, as he salutes them back.

"Thank you...everyone." Was all he said.

* * *

 _ **Outside Blackthorn City – May 11th, 2001**_

 ** _Afternoon_**

* * *

After the ceremony in the Den, all the recruits, now full-fledged Tamers, ran home as some were eager to continue training there, or begin their own Pokémon Journey. Logan, wearing a black jacket with dark gray pants and brown boots, with a large side pack around his belt. He was at the south entrance of the town that lead down the mountain toward Route 29, with Clair.

"Well this is it huh. Guess I won't be around for awhile..." Logan said looking up to his mentor.

"Yeah, but I know you'll always come back. If your beginning your journey here, you will likely wind up back here. Hopefully you accomplish what you set out to do. Finding the Legendaries won't be an easy task, but I'm sure with your compassionate heart, they will appear before you." Clair said with her hand over her hip, smiling softly at the now 10 year old boy.

"Yeah, but I am going to need to get stronger, so I think I will take on the Gyms around Johto, and likely expand out to the other regions..." Logan looks down the path.

"Its gonna be a long journey..." He mused. Clair looked down the road too.

"It will be..." She said softly.

"Well...I better get moving. I plan on visiting Prof. Elm before I set out to Violet City for the first Gym." Logan explained.

"I can see why you want to go in order. I do look forward to when you come back, and we see how strong you gotten." Clair smirked.

"Believe me, I'm gonna show you how tough a real Tamer can be." He retorted back, before both of them laughed.

Clair then goes and hugs him, "You take care of yourself, alright?"

Logan nods as he hugs back, "Don't worry, I will."

He begins to walk down the road as he looks back and waves, as Chika rode on his shoulder and waved cutely back at Clair, saying good-bye.

Logan's journey...has just begun...


	5. Chapter 4 - The Start of a New Journey

**A/N: Filler spot.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 – The Start of a New Journey**_

* * *

 _ **Route 45 – May 11th, 2001**_

 _ **Late Afternoon**_

* * *

Its been a couple hours since Logan left town, as he walks down the mountain road of Route 45. It was once treacherous and ragged, given how high the path was down toward Route 29, but since then the route was made easier to travel down.

Given the terrain, it was home to Rock and Ground type Pokémon, as well as other Pokémon that resided around the mountains. Graveler, Onix, and rarely Steelix and Golems would reside along the mountains, however they would likely living deep inside parts of the Dark Cave, which was the darkest cavern in Johto, and known as a large breeding ground for Zubat. Trainers would often need to cut through the Dark Cave to get to Route 31, leading to Violet City.

While Violet City was Logan's first stop as he figured he try his luck on seeing how his training came out by challenging Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader, he wanted to stop at New Bark Town to visit Prof. Elm to let him know that he finished his two year training and about doing the Pokémon League challenge.

He wouldn't do it as it wasn't his goal in mind, he just wanted to get better and to do it for fun just so he can earn some badges, and then finish it with Clair when he makes it back to Blackthorn City. So he is just walking south bound down the mountain to New Bark Town.

Logan, with Chika following behind him as cheery as she can be, looked around as he wanted to try to start building up his team. He was also wanting to get Chika trained up so she could evolve into Bayleef, given she was refusing to evolve during training to try to be fair. Plus Chika seemed to enjoy being carried around, despite how big she gotten over the couple years she was in training, she knew she would have to evolve eventually.

"Excuse me there son!" A deep, voice shouted out as Logan stopped and looked to the voice.

"Um, yes sir?" Logan asked as Chika stopped and looked toward the man who called for him.

It was a Hiker, "You a Trainer, son?" He asked while smiling brightly.

"Yeah, I just started my journey today! I'm from Blackthorn City." Logan replied smiling brightly.

"Hoho! I'd figure as much. How a quick battle son?" He asked as he takes out a Poké Ball. "I know you only have one Pokémon there, but I can see that your Chikorita raring to go."

Logan looks and Chika looked pumped, and it was adorable. "Yeah, would be nice to do a battle. I trained for two years with the Tamers. This would be our real first Trainer battle."

The Hiker chuckled, "Ah, I figured as much, since some of the young Trainers that came from Blackthorn passed through here, some heading south, others heading through the Dark Cave. I told them to be careful since they likely didn't have any Pokémon with Flash or any light source given how dark and dangerous it can be. Anyway, how does a one-on-one battle sound, son?"

Logan smirked, as he looks down at Chika, "Get ready Chika."

She nods as she hops out to the battlefront and looked determined, "Chiko!"

The Hiker then laughed heartly and toss the Poké Ball, "Be ready, Graveler!"

The ball opened up as the large Graveler appeared, giving an intimidating smirk, looking at the Chikorita, "Graveler!"

It got its fist tightened. Chika just glared back at it, getting serious.

"You can start." The Hiker said.

"Thanks, alright Chika, go in there with a Vine Whip!" Logan commanded as he points out.

"Chiko!" She rushes at the large Rock type as she extends the vines out as they lash out at the Rock type.

"Rock Polish and then Rollout!" The Hiker commanded as the Graveler spun around, the rocky body began shining rapidly as its speed was raised and then began rolling about in a ball and right at Chika, whose Vine Whip gets deflected back and she retracts it.

"Reflect!" Logan screamed as Chika, sets up a blue barrier and was able to slow Graveler down by bouncing it back, and reducing the damage on Chika.

"Now counter with Razor Leaf while it is staggered!" Logan added, as the Chikorita begins spinning her head about, sending razor sharp leaves at the staggered Graveler, taking serious damage from the super-effective attack.

"Graaav!" Graveler winced.

"Shake it off Graveler, Rock Throw!" The Hiker ordered.

It shook off the attack and grabs the earth and was able to get a large rock and chucks it at Chika.

"Use Vine Whip and grab it and chuck it back!" Logan commanded.

Chika grabs the incoming rock with a quick vine and spins it around and chucks it back at the Graveler.

"Defense Curl!"

Graveler curls into a ball and the rock just smashed off it.

"Double-Edge!" Graveler then charges at Chika, with the speed from Rock Polish.

"Chika, stand your ground!" Logan commanded, as Chika nods and planted her little feet down and braced herself.

The Hiker just blinked. What was he planning if was gonna have that small Grass type to take the Double-Edge against a Graveler.

"...Vine Whip now! And then Magical Leaf while its in the air!" Logan said breaking the silence, as Chika shoots her vines out as Graveler got close and was suddenly ensared by surprise and then throws it up into the air, high. The Hiker was just in shock, Logan smirking.

She then shot a volly of leaves in a psychokinetic aura and shot right at the Graveler at high speed. So much, it got slammed into the side of the rock wall and then back to the ground, swirls in its eyes.

"Graveler! Return!" The Hiker held the Poké Ball up and returns the downed Rock Pokémon.

What the two didn't see, was that the wall where Graveler crashed into, began to crack more and more, upward.

"Nice job Chika!" Logan said to her with praise as she jumped for joy.

"Chiiiko!~"

"Not bad son, I didn't think your little Chikorita would be able to psyche out Graveler by waiting for him to close in and slam him down like that." Hiker smiled brightly.

"Well I been training for two years in Blackthorn, one year in the Den with the expert and elder Tamers. All that training is paying off." Logan grinned brightly, as he picks up Chika, who suddenly cuddles into his arms.

"Well I think you are going to be prepared for the road ahead, son. Thanks for the battle! You know how to get the blood going for a good 'ol hiker like me." He laughed.

Logan laughed too. He then looks past the Hiker seeing something.

"Huh?"

The Hiker then looks and blinks, seeing what he was looking at, and was surprised. "Hmm? That's a..."

It was watching them, a Pokémon that was white furred, dark blue, and red eyes with a scythe-like horn.

"...Is that an Absol? Here?" Logan questioned.

"Aye... You rarely seem here. I'd be careful son. They say Absol can be dangerous as they come, a disaster comes..."

The Absol just stares at them, Logan mostly. It then nods up.

"Huh?"

They then heard rocks begin coming down the side of the rock wall.

"Oh no... Graveler hitting the wall is causing a rockslide! Kid, we need to get away!" The Hiker shouted.

The Absol approached them, as the rocks were coming down around them.

"Sol! Sol!" It said as it wanted them to follow it, and ran toward the cave entrance just down the path.

"I think it wants us to go into the Dark Cave!" Logan said.

"Well, this path is gonna get blocked and we will be under it if we don't move, now let's go!" The Hiker shouted as he began running, and Logan, holding Chika for dear life, follows as the rocks and large boulders crash down where they were at, the earth shaking as they crashed down.

Thankfully, Logan and the Hiker got into the cave as dust bellowed down the path and covering the cave entrance, light blotting out by the dusk.

"You alright?" Logan asked the Hiker.

"I'm alright son. You alright?" He asked.

Logan nodded and turns to look and the Absol sat there, watching them.

"Thanks for leading us to safety..." Logan smiled softly.

"Chiko chi!" Chika nodded to the Absol, who nods back. And then it walks up to them, staring at Logan. For some reason, Logan just stares back at it, some how entranced by its stare.

The Hiker just looks at the two, before he shakes Logan gently, "Hey? Hey you alright? You still with us?"

Logan snaps back to reality, "Huh? What?"

"You were just having a staring contest with this Absol. You alright?" The Hiker said in a concerned tone.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright." Logan nods as he looks down at the Absol.

It simply just looked at him.

"Hmm, I think it knows you some how. I mean the fact that it stares at you intently. It might have watched our battle." The Hiker explained.

"You think...it wants to come with me?" Logan asked, blinking.

"Maybe. It seems to have an imprint on you. I mean you ever seen this Absol?"

"No. Never seen it. Though it is strange..." Logan thinks back.

The times he walked home, going to train at the Den, and generally going about town, he always felt he was being watched, when he was alone. He just pass it off as nothing but... could he have been watched this whole time... by this Absol? Why did it have interest in him?

Logan kneels down to the Absol's level.

"Um, hello. Again, thanks for saving us and leading us away from that danger. I can see why its dangerous battling up here in the mountains. But, I have to know something..."

"...Have you always been following me and watching me? You know, before I started my journey?"

The Absol didn't say anything for awhile, but it simply closed its eyes and nodded.

"...I see." Logan responded. If he could only understand Pokémon, this wouldn't be awkward, as to he wanted to know _why_ this Absol has been watching him these past few years.

"So... do you want to come with me Absol? Is that why your so interested in me?" Logan tilted his head as he asked the question.

The Absol has watched this child since that day: the day his mother passed away. It didn't know why it was interested in this child, because before it was a loner. It only wanted to look out for itself given its status as a wild Pokémon, but also because of what it was.

Now, something was compelling the Disaster Pokémon to follow this boy. Call it divine intervention maybe, but after seeing him train for two years in Blackthorn City and holding his own with Chika, it now wanted that: To be there for him, become stronger, not be alone anymore. Wanting a friend...

"...Sol." It finally nodded.

"Well I'll be. I guess this Absol taken a shine to you then son. They are rare around these parts, and who knows. Maybe it can help you out in the future. I mean a kid like you, your going to need to starting building up a team. What better way to start with this Absol?" The Hiker explained.

Logan listened to his words and smiled. He was right: He wanted to build a team, and make a new friend, train this Absol to become stronger. Surely it would be a good asset to his team.

"Alright then Absol. Welcome to the team. I promise, I'll take good care of you." He smiled brightly as he lightly stroked the creatures head.

The Absol closed its eyes, and leaned into the hand. It really felt... comforted by this child. Maybe it was the right choice.

"Soool~" It purred contently.

"Alright I just need to capture you first." Logan brought out a Poké Ball and simply tapped the button on its head and the ball opened and sucked it in as red energy.

It made no struggle and the ball pinged, signifying the capture.

"Heh, Chika. We got a new friend and partner!" Logan said in delight.

"Chikooo!~" Chika cooed happily. She was happy to get a new friend.

"Well son. I know its not the best option, but given how it is out there, your best bet is to continue through the Dark Cave and reach Route 31. If you were heading for New Bark Town or Cherrygrove, this might be the safer option. No telling if another avalanche like that will happen again down the road, so I will head to Blackthorn and try to get help in clearing the road. You good luck on your journey. And congratulations on gaining a new Pokémon. I'm sure Absol will be a great partner. Surely, it might lead you through this place, seeing it likely lives around these mountains and knows its way around. It'll likely get you to the other end." The Hiker grinned.

"Alright. Thanks for the input sir." Logan bowed down.

"Oh don't mention it. It is a Hiker's duty to help travelers going any place harsh to know where it is safe to go and Dark Cave, while pitch black and full of Zubat and Rock types, you should be fine with your skill."

Logan nods, "Well I should be going. If I want to get to Cherrygrove City, I should be leaving now. I really need to get to New Bark Town to visit Prof. Elm and then back to Violet City for the Gym."

The Hiker simply waves his hand, "Happy trails son. I know you will do fine out there in this world!"

He then walks out as the dust settled, leaving the boy alone in the dark cave.

"Well Chika, I guess we should get going. But first."

Logan then holds out the Poké Ball and released the Absol out.

"Well Absol, I'm so glad you want to travel with me. I know we can be great friends." He said smiling, as Chika grinned cutely agreeing.

"So first let me scan you on my Pokédex and learn your move set."

Logan took out the red device and opened it up and scanned the Absol. The light blinked and a ding was heard.

* * *

 _ **Registration complete!**_

* * *

 _ **#359**_

 _ **Absol**_

 _ **The Disaster Pokémon**_

 _ **Ht.: 3'11"/1.2m**_

 _ **Wt.: 103.6lbs/47.0kg**_

 _ **Description:**_ _ **Every time Absol appears before people, it is followed by a disaster such as an earthquake or a tidal wave. As a result, it came to be known as the disaster Pokémon.**_

* * *

Absol just sighed, hearing that makes it feel sad. It wasn't it's species fault. Logan frowned.

"Don't be sad. I know you guys are just misunderstood. I know there are people out there that know you have good intentions. You just want to watch out for people is all." Logan said with a sad smile, and rubbed her head, to which she purred in content.

"And for your status..." Logan said as he looks at it's info. What he saw surprised him.

* * *

 _ **==Status==**_

* * *

 _ **Absol**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

 _ **OT: Logan Ryuko**_

 _ **ID: 10176**_

 _ **Ability: Super Luck**_

 _ **Boosts the critical-hit ratio on moves.**_

* * *

 _ **Moves Known:**_

 _ **Slash, Feint Attack, Foul Play, Razor Wind, Swords Dance, Flash**_

 _ **Nature: Adamant**_

 _ **(Attack + / Sp. Attack -)**_

* * *

"Wow, you know some good moves. You must have trained yourself for awhile now to have learned these. And you know Flash, so that's a plus for our current situation... given we are in the dark, creepy cave full of Zubat..." He mumbled at the end.

"And you have a good nature. I guess we can focus you on physical attacks and work on your defensive capabilities as since you are Dark-type, so if we do fight someone with Fighting-types and we are cornered, you'll have to be ready."

Absol nodded.

"And I guess now knowing your a girl, I think I'm gonna call you... Abby. Is that alright?"

She thinks for a bit on it. It was a fitting somehow, so she nods. "Sol!"

"Alright, Abby it is then!" He said as he closed the Pokédex.

"So you think you can guide us through this cave to Route 31?" Logan asked, to which Abby nods. She lived around this mountainous region for a long time now, and knew this cave system well. It shouldn't be an issue to lead her new Trainer out to the other side.

"Well then, lead the way."

With that, the three began their trek through the Dark Cave, not knowing what sort of surprises the world has in store for them. This was just the beginning of Logan's journey...


	6. Chapter 5 - The First Gym Part 1

**A/N: Filler spot.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 – The First Gym**_

 _ **Part 1**_

* * *

 _ **Route 31 – May 11th, 2001**_

 _ **Late Afternoon**_

* * *

The walk through Dark Cave was rather uneventful, as most of the time Logan was following Abby through the dark cavern and avoid encounters that mostly involved Zubats, thanks to the use of Repels he bought before he left home. When he saw light at the end of the dark tunnel, literally, he was just grateful to finally get out of the place.

"Finally! Thought we never get out of there. Thanks for guiding out, Abby." Logan said, smiling brightly, as he pets the Absol's head, to which she gave a content growl.

"Sol!~" She replied, with a nod.

"Alright, get some rest for now. Return." He said getting up and holding out her Poké Ball as the red beam hits Abby and gets sent back into her Poké Ball.

He looks at his Pokégear and checked the time.

" _It's a little after 4:30. Might not be able to make it to New Bark Town today as it will be dark by the time we get to Cherrygrove City, and Violet City is just a twenty minute walk from here west. We might need to head there and stay at the Pokémon Center for the night before we can make our way to New Bark Town tomorrow..."_ Logan thought to himself, thinking about what to do next.

That is when he remembered something.

"Actually... if I recall, I think Mr. Pokémon just lives a mile down from here, at the border of Route 30 and 31. Maybe I could go there... He knows Prof. Elm, so I could prolly call him from there since I didn't get his number registered yet." Logan smiled, settling with that idea.

"What do you think Chika?" He asked his companion that was just relaxing a few feet from him in the flowers, sunbathing.

"Oh you silly girl." He chuckles as he walks over and kneels down. "Guess you really wanted some sun huh?"

"Chi~" Chika said contently, laying there.

"Well we still have sunlight, so you can just enjoy it as we head to Mr. Pokémon's house okay?" Logan said picking her up, to which she rested on his shoulder. He then walked on south through the wooded area that went down into Route 30.

* * *

 _ **Route 30 – Mr. Pokémon's House**_

 _ **Late Afternoon**_

* * *

It was just a ten minute walk down the road from the Dark Cave to reach the small house that belonged to Mr. Pokémon. Nobody really knows his real name, but people call him as such since he is someone who likes to find the mystery and rarity of things Pokémon. He is also friends with both Prof. Elm and Prof. Oak, which was a good enough reason to visit the Pokémon fanatic.

Logan approaches the front door and knocks on it. He then heard a voice call out from inside.

"It is open!"

Logan smiled as he walked inside, closing the door behind him. "Hello? Mr. Pokémon?"

"In here!" The voice of a middle-aged man called out. The house had some oddities on shelves and trinkets that looked pretty interesting. He then walked into the living room, and saw the man himself sitting on the couch, drinking what looked like tea.

"Ah hello there young man. Are you a trainer?" He asked as he put the cup down.

"Heh, yeah, I am. My name is Logan Ryuko, and this is my partner Chika. I'm from Blackthorn City and started my journey today." Logan explained.

"Your from Blackthorn City? Goodness, you must be weary if you traveled through the Dark Cave. Come in and sit down lad." Mr. Pokémon motioned him to come and sit down, much to the boy's pleasure. He's been walking the whole time and hasn't had a chance to rest since he left home.

"Now then, what brings you here to my humble little abode, Logan?"

Mr. Pokémon went and poured a cup of tea for him before sitting down.

"Well, I was on my way to New Bark Town to visit Prof. Elm, but I got caught in a battle with a trainer and well... I might have caused a bit of a road block along Route 45 by accident. Luckily, we got into the Dark Cave that was nearby on the route and got out of there. Its also where I caught my first Pokémon.

He then takes out a Poké Ball and released Abby. She looked around and saw Mr. Pokémon, not saying anything but staring at him, as she sat down beside Logan.

"An Absol? My those are pretty rare around here in Johto from what I heard. It isn't unheard of Pokémon from other regions migrating from region to another." Mr. Pokémon mused, as he sipped his tea.

"Yeah, and its thanks to Abby, me and the hiker I battled got us away from the rocks slide that blocked the road from the battle we had." Logan said, as he strokes Abby's head, giving a content purr.

"And she also guided me through Dark Cave since she knew Flash. Just had to avoid a lot Zubat, and the occasional Golbat." Logan added as he sipped his tea.

They talked for a little bit, Logan giving Chika and Abby food as they likely haven't eaten anything since they were on the road, well so much so Abby as Chika is a Grass-type Pokémon, and really needs to feed using photosynthesis, but she still would eat normal food as well.

Mr. Pokémon would show some of his things he has collected over the years he thought were interesting to look at and speculate on, but really were sometimes nothing of importance, but kept anyway for sentimental reasons as a collector.

It was then a knock on the door was heard, and Mr. Pokémon went to go answer it, and was chuckling.

"Come in, come in Samuel. Nice to see you again."

Logan heard the name and turned to looked, and his eyes brightened as he smiled brightly.

"Well, well if it is young Logan! How've you been doing my boy?" Prof. Oak asked as he walked in with Mr. Pokémon, giving his warm smile.

"Prof. Oak! I've been doing great. I just started my journey today." Logan replied.

"Aha! I heard from Lance about you completing your training, and just wanted to wish you congratulations. You really seemed to have matured from the young child I met last year. Now you are out here in the world on your journey to pursue your goals. And it seems you have been taking care of your Chikorita very well, given you trained using just her."

It was then he saw Abby, and was impressed.

"I'm also impressed you found a wild Absol out here. They aren't very common in Johto given their origins in Hoenn, but the fact they migrated here and live in the mountains would make it more reasonable. From what Mr. Pokémon told me, this Absol saved you and a hiker when you left home?"

Logan nods, "Yeah, Chika was battling with the Hiker's Graveler and was able to slam it into the side of the cliff, causing it to form a rock slide, and Abby showed up after the battle and pretty much guided us to the nearest entrance to the Dark Cave to escape from the rock slide. I think she pretty much knows me since she stared at me and I just got entranced, so I decided to capture her as she likely wanted to be with me."

Prof. Oak listened intently, "I see, well you are very lucky then Logan. Absol are pretty elusive species and only appear to warn about disasters that are to happen, though people blame them for the cause of it. It is a sad background for them, but they don't mean harm and just wish to help. The fact she followed you likely means she has been watching you for a long time now, since you live up in a mountainous area like Blackthorn."

"Well, since you are here Logan, I been wanting to give this to you. May I see your Pokédex for a moment?" Oak asked.

Logan nodded and he takes out the device and hands it to the professor and then inserts something into the device, pushes a couple buttons on it and heard a ping on it.

"There you go. I upgraded your Pokédex so that you'd be able to hold more than six Pokémon. You can now hold up to twelve Pokémon without worrying about the seventh being transferred to the PC. It would make it easier in training your Pokémon by minimizing the need to switch out Pokémon you have stored." Prof. Oak explained as he gave the device back to Logan, who was flabbergasted.

"Really? I can hold more now? But, Prof. Oak I don't know if I could be willing to do that. I mean I'm still considered a rookie trainer... And you sure I'm responsible enough for this?" Logan retorted, giving a questioning look.

"Ahaha, I know it is a bit much my boy. But you are something special Logan. The fact you trained for three years and made your way to the ranks of an expert Dragon Tamer is no easy feat for anyone. You are a mature and kindhearted trainer, who cherishes his Pokémon with love and trust. I _know_ you are responsible enough to handle this. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have given it to you in the first place now wouldn't I?" He asked as he chuckled.

"Oak has a point lad." Mr. Pokémon added in.

"He can see the potential in young trainers, and if he sees that you have potential, then by Arceus he knows what he is talking about."

They all laughed.

"Anyway, there is a limit to carrying twelve Pokémon however. You still have to use the max of six Pokémon in battle, against Trainers outside official League battles like Gyms and tournaments or in them. Not a lot of people know about this privilege so its best to keep silent about it. You can however use your twelve Pokémon in wild Pokémon battles should it be needed and for, of course, training purposes." Oak explained further about the use of the ten Pokémon usage.

"And to make it easier for you, I also had a special transfer system installed on your Pokédex, that is connected to the Pokémon Storage System, or PSS, via PC. Now if you are far from a Pokémon Center and can't access a PC, this would allow you to access the PSS and deposit or withdraw Pokémon from it should you catch more than twelve."

Logan was just blown away by all this. "Wow...I-I really don't know what to say Professor... This still seems a bit much. I mean I just started and I don't know what other Pokémon I will capture to join my team, but I suppose it is a good deal to have that much open slots for more friends to travel with." He said, smiling brightly.

Oak simply chuckles, "Think nothing of it my boy, you deserve this. I know you will fulfill your dream, as seeking out legendary Pokémon is one of the many things Trainers strive for. You seem to have a different reason to seek them out, and no matter what, you just got to keep your head up and follow it through the end."

Logan nods.

"Well, I should take my leave. I just left Elm's Lab in New Bark Town and need to head to Goldenrod to catch the Magnet Train back to Kanto and return to Pallet Town. Logan, I wish you the best of luck in your journey. Should you make it to Kanto one day, stop by Pallet and visit! Would love to see how far gotten. And here is my number, should you want to talk to me at anytime for help."

Oak then went and registered his phone number to Logan's Pokégear.

"It was nice seeing you Mr. Pokémon. If you find anymore strange things come your way, let me know!" Oak said as he shook his friend's hand.

"No problem Samuel, have a safe trip home." Mr. Pokémon shook his hand back with a warm grin.

With that, Prof. Oak left. Logan checked the time, seeing it was almost 6 PM. He's been here for almost two hours.

"I think I should be going to, I need to get to Violet City before it gets dark out." Logan said as he looked toward Mr. Pokémon.

"Of course lad. It was nice company to have you here. I do hope you do well in your journey, and stop by to visit again. Should you find anything interesting, be sure to come back and show me. I'll give you something in return for your efforts."

Logan nods, "Well guys, lets get going."

"Chiko!"

"Sol."

Logan had Chika rest on his shoulder and returned Abby to her Poké Ball.

"See ya Mr. Pokémon!" Logan waved as he heads out the door.

"Wait lad. Before you go, take this." Mr. Pokémon runs into the other room and comes back out and holds out a strange looking device that looked like a helmet with yellow and violet balls on it.

"This is an Exp. Share. It will help in your training, by giving all your Pokémon in your party experience even if they didn't participate. You can turn it on or off if you need to if you don't need to use it, but it will prove invaluable should you reach your twelve Pokémon limit."

"Wow, thank you! This should help me down the road. I'll be sure to put it to good use." Logan took the strange device and placed it in his sidepack, which had 'hammerspace' technology implemented, thanks to Silph Co. so he can fit seemingly limitless items.

"Well off with you lad. It should be a twenty-five to thirty minute walk to Violet City, less if you make haste." Mr. Pokémon explained, to the which the youth nodded and began running off, waving good-bye to the man.

* * *

 _ **Violet City – Pokémon Center**_

 _ **Dusk**_

* * *

It was around 6:45 by the time Logan made it to Violet City, and the sun was setting in the horizon. He had a run in with some wild Pokémon, and a few Trainers, namely Youngsters and Bug Catchers, but they were easily dealt with, and Logan had a bit of spending money he earned from the battles, as well as some from Clair before setting off on his journey. The city was beautiful to look at this time, especially in the old fashioned city of Violet, where the famous Sprout Tower stood, which was a starting place for beginning Trainers to seek enlightenment by battling against the sages that resided there, and basically find Bellesprout used for enlightenment, hence the name of the tower. There was also a Trainer School, and of course the main landmark for this city: the Violet City Gym.

Logan studied up on the Gym Leaders of Johto while training for three years, as he wasn't really striving to become the Champion, but felt he could get better by battling the Gym Leaders. Violet City's Gym Leader, Falkner, was an expert at Flying-type Pokémon, and it could prove to be a challenge as Chika is at a clear disadvantage, and Abby, while she is a Dark-type and has no weaknesses for this Gym, could still prove to be something if he doesn't prepare, but he'll have time tonight to think about as he plans to battle Falkner the next day.

Logan enters the Pokémon Center and walks inside as the automatic doors opened and closed behind him. He walks up to the counter, where Nurse Joy gave a warm smile and bowed at the young boy.

"Good evening and welcome to our Pokémon Center. How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked with a cheery smile and voice.

"Hello Nurse Joy. Could you take a look at my Pokémon really quick, and have a key for a room tonight?" Logan asked kindly.

"Of course. Just let me see your Pokémon, and I'll get you your room key. Do you have your Pokédex on hand?" She asked.

Logan nods and gives her the device, as she runs a quick background check. "Okay then. Here is your key, and I'll give your Pokémon a quick check-up. Just go over to the waiting area and I'll let you know when your Pokémon are ready." She pointed over to the waiting area, and Logan nods as he goes over. He sat down and began to mentally plan for the Gym Battle tomorrow.

"Logan Ryuko, your Pokémon are ready. Please come to the front desk." Nurse Joy said over the intercom. Logan got up, as he walked over to the desk.

"There you go. Your Pokémon are now fighting fit! They were just a bit tired, but other than that, they are completely healthy." She added.

He smiled brightly, "Thanks Nurse Joy. Also, I was wondering if you could register me for the Pokémon League. I know its something I'm not really aiming to accomplish, but I do want to get far in the world so I want to be able to take on the Gyms." He explained.

"Of course! Just let me see your Pokédex for a moment."

Logan gives her the device again, and after a few seconds, she gives it back.

"Alright, you are registered for the Pokémon League. Here is your Pokédex back, and a Badge Case to hold your badges. Of course, the first Gym would be here in town, so you should start there. Good luck!" She said with a bright smile and bows.

"Thanks a bunch! See ya!" Logan said as he walked off to the cafeteria. Best thing about Pokémon Centers is the fact they have cafeterias and it was free for Trainers, since it was being sanctioned by the Pokémon League.

After having a delicious dinner, as he hasn't eaten much today, and feeding Chika and Abby their dinner as well, they head to their room. The rooms were rather cozy, having two beds, a couch, a large screen TV, a bathroom, and a small dining area. Logan takes his belt off and places his Pokédex and badge case on the nightstand next to his bed.

"Well guys, we are going to be fighting Falkner tomorrow. He uses Flying-type Pokémon, so we are at a disadvantage, but Chika we worked hard to overcome your weakness by some means, so you will have to try to play the defensive, as his Pokémon are going to be faster than you. We still haven't worked on your speed, but we do what we can. And Abby, you are not at a real threat, and you could be able to match Falkner's Pokémon's speed, but you are not heavy on defense like Chika, so you will need to go brute force on them since you are a heavy attacker.

"Chiko!"

"Sol!"

He nodded, "Tomorrow, we will do a bit of training in the morning, and then take on Falkner in the afternoon, just to be on the safe side, so lets get some sleep. We have a large day tomorrow. But first, I need a shower..." He sheepishly grinned.

Logan was showered and feeling fresh in fifteen minutes. He was now wearing a blue t-shirt and white sweatpants and socks and was ready for bed. He crawls in bed and gets under the covers, as Chika and Abby, jump onto the bed. Chika goes and snuggles up to Logan, while Abby curls up at the edge of the bed.

"Well good-night you two." Logan said in a hushed voice.

"Chi...~"

"Sol..."

Logan then suddenly had the urge. He raised his hands up, and claps them twice. The lights turned out.

"Oh sweet, they _do_ have Clappers installed... heh." Logan chuckled as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Ilex Forest – May 12th, 2001**_

 _ **Midnight**_

* * *

It was a quiet night in the Ilex Forest, a large dense forest located in southern Johto, just outside Azalea Town. The forest was so dense, that it was dark even during the day because of how lush the trees were. Trees grown here were used to make charcoal, which Azalea Town was known for with the Charcoal Kiln in town.

Near the center of the forest, a small Shinto shrine rested, which honored the forest's guardian. Sitting ontop of the shrine, was a small, pink fairy-like Pokémon, with a teardrop shaped head, small antennae with a green tip, black circles over the creatures bright green colored eyes, small bug-like wings, and large rounded feet that looked like boots.

" _Such a quiet and pleasant night... I love it when the forest is like this."_ The small creature spoke via telepathy to nobody in particular.

It was then a large bright light flashed as a figure walks out of the light and approached the shrine. The small creature looked and smiled brightly.

It was a beautiful young woman, with long white hair, green eyes, and dressed in a long white gown with a crown that formed an "H" shaped ring and had gold breastplate with pauldrons over her shoulders with emeralds embedded in the sides. She gave a warm smile.

"Hello there, Celei... It is such a fine evening tonight, is it not?" She asked.

Celei, the creature that turns out to be a shiny colored Celebi, nods, " _Yeah. The forest is just so peaceful at night, and quiet with just the nocturnal Pokémon about..."_

She looks to the woman, " _What brings you here...Lady Arceus?"_

Arceus just placed her hands over one another, "I simply came to tell you... _He_ will soon be coming."

Celei got excited, " _He? As in..."_

"Yes, my Chosen has left home today for his journey, and is now sleeping in Violet City. He plans on taking on the Gyms here, likely to help improve himself..." Arceus said looking up through the dense trees.

"I expect he will be in Azalea within the coming days..." She added.

" _I can't wait. Time really flew for him, and soon we can meet.~"_ Celei giggled, just excited to meet the 'Chosen'.

"Yes, though it is too soon for me to meet him face to face. He still has to meet the other legends and mythical Pokémon that live in this world... The day we can talk to one another... is when he is ready..." She explained.

" _Lady Arceus, you sure we are not going to put pressure on him...? I mean he is still a little child, and is traveling this large world to seek us, and to befriend us."_ Celei asked out of curiosity.

"Mmm... True, it would be pressure if he was to learn of his destiny... But remember dear Celei, you are preparing him for his future, acting as his Guardian Pokémon. I know Cresselia was to be in line to be his Guardian Pokémon, but felt she needed to continue her duty as the Matron of Dreams, and focus on helping Darkrai stay in check. Though, she is just as thrilled to meet the next Guardian of Legend, not since the previous Eon Guardian 500 years ago when she acted as his Guardian Pokémon... You simply just need to be there with him, guide him... Only then, when the time comes, you tell him about his future... He is the _last_ Guardian of Legend of our world, and is very precious to us... which is why he is going to achieve so much down the road..." Arceus replied, her eyes closed.

Celei simply listened and had a point. She was very old, almost over 700 years old, yet she still had the personality of young teen with a playful nature, not unlike Mew, who despite being older, is more childlike than anything.

" _I understand..."_ She simply said.

Arceus nodded, and the two simply stared out into the night sky.

* * *

 _ **End of Part 1**_


	7. Chapter 6 - The First Gym Part 2

**A/N: Filler Spot.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 – The First Gym**_

 _ **Part 2**_

* * *

 _ **Violet City – Pokémon Center**_

 _ **Morning**_

* * *

The sun was barely over the horizon, and Logan's Pokégear alarm went off, waking him up. It was 6AM, and today he was going to prepare for his first Gym battle against Falkner. He gets out of bed, going into the bathroom and washed his face so he can wake up faster by splashing water in his face.

After doing his business, he comes out and gets dressed and sees Abby and Chika still asleep. He chuckles as he walks over and nudges them both gently.

"Hey you two. Rise and shine..." Logan said gently.

Both of them began to stir, opened their weary eyes, and stretched before getting up.

"Sorry guys, I'd love to sleep in too, but remember we have a Gym battle to do today, and we need to get in some early morning training before we head over around noon. So lets go grab some breakfast and then head out to the training fields behind the center." Logan explained.

The two Pokémon, while still a bit tired, nodded regardless. They couldn't argue as they knew this would be a big day, and likely after starting training, they be fully awake and aware.

With that, Logan made the bed, and returned Abby to her Poké Ball, and Chika goes and climbs up onto Logan's shoulder and they exit the room. After eating breakfast, and returning the room key to Nurse Joy, who wished him luck against Falkner today, he heads outside where the sky was just starting to get brighter as the sun would likely peak over the forest in half an hour, and heads behind the Pokémon Center to one of the training fields.

He calls out Abby and sets Chika down next to her as they look up at their Trainer.

"Okay you two we are gonna do some warm-ups before we start practicing. First we are gonna do a run around the field for five laps. This should get us limber and warmed up and awake. It can also help you, Chika, by trying to increase your stamina since you aren't that fast of a Pokémon, and since we are going against flying Pokémon, we need to be ready. So, lets go." Logan explained as he began doing a light jog, with his Pokémon behind.

Chika, not the fastest thing, was able to keep up the pace. Abby, on the other hand, was made for running, but was going the same pace as Logan. After they hit lap three, they began to run faster, and its hear Chika was beginning to struggle to keep up, but her determination kept her going, even if she wasn't going two fast. Abby was able to speed past Logan, who admired her for going the distance as Logan ran at a comfortable pace.

He always did this during his three-year training session back home: getting up early before training and do routine exercises as warm-ups before they begun the actual training sessions. This sort of thing was normal for the two, and while it did help Chika improve slightly on stamina, she still isn't able to go as fast as Abby is now as the latter was a wild Absol that lived in the mountains and was build for stamina and that sort of endurance.

After they finished running, they stopped for a few minutes to take a breather and begun training, which took a better part of the morning and by the time they were done, it was already a bit before noon. He looks toward Chika.

"Alright girls, that was good training. I think we have a good strategy. Chika, the only thing you lack is proper speed and means of incapacitating the opponent, like using Stun Spore and Sleep Powder. Though, you know Poison Powder. And using that with Leech Seed, can help drain away Falkner's Pokémon and you just need to stay on the defensive with Reflect and attack back with Body Slam. I know you can learn moves like Iron Tail but it would take more time than needed to get it down, and the fact... you don't have that long of a tail yet..." He sheepishly chuckled.

It was true, Chika had too small of a tail to make proper use of Iron Tail, and simply sweatdropped to the idea of using the Steel-type move with her stubby little tail.

"Chiiiko..."

"Don't worry, when you evolve into a Bayleef, we can try learning it since then you'd be bigger and no doubt have a longer tail to strike. So chin up, okay?" He asked smiling.

"Chiko!" Chika said, perking up.

"Abby, you have no resistances or weaknesses against flying Pokémon, so you are just gonna rely on speed and evasive tactics, while using Swords Dance to boost your attack power and strike physically when you get an opening. Shame you can learn moves like Ice Beam and Thunderbolt, but since we don't have the TMs for those moves, you just have to use what you got." He said looking to the Absol.

"Sol." Abby nodded in understanding.

"So, let's go get ourselves a badge!" Logan raised his fist up, determined.

"Sol!"

"Chi!~"

Both Pokémon jumped in determination.

* * *

 _ **Violet City Gym**_

 _ **Noon**_

* * *

Violet City Gym was in the style of an old Japanese pagoda tower, much like some of the older buildings that were around town, namely the Sprout Tower. Upon entering the Gym, there was a shadow of what looked like a 'S' and prompted Logan to look up and see that there was a lift that lead upward toward the top of the gym. Logan walks onto the lift and it immediately shoots upward before stopping in its spot.

He sees across the "S" shaped pathway, a young boy that was likely a couple years older than him, stood. He had blue hair, with the front long enough to cover his eye, wore a sky blue shirt with four white spots on them, and a dark blue kimono underneath with a white sash tied over his waist, and had white stockings and black sandles.

The Gym Leader gave an intimidating stare at the trainer.

"I'm Logan Ryuko from Blackthorn City. I wish to battle you for the Zephyr Badge." Logan responded, who seemed unfazed by the older boy's stare.

"Is that so? Tell me, is this your first Gym battle? If so, why not earn the Rising Badge from Clair first?" Falkner asked, curious when he mentioned he was from Blackthorn.

"Simple: I trained under Clair for three years before I left on my journey, starting yesterday. I promised her that we would battle when I came back home after I earned seven badges." Logan answered.

"Ah, well since you have close relations with a Gym Leader, I guess you know the general rules of how Gym Battles operate?" Falkner asked, crossing his arms.

Logan nodded, "You battle with Pokémon depending on the challenger's number of badges and adjust accordingly. Since I have no badges, you'd have to use a team that would benefit that challenger's skill level."

Falkner nodded, impressed that this rookie studied up on the rules of a Gym battle. "Right. Since this is your first Gym battle, we will do a two-on-two battle. Just hope training with dragons for three years taught you something."

Logan smirked, "I intend to show you."

"Right." Falkner simply said, as the arena suddenly changed to a full arena, covering the cervices that made up the pathway.

The referee appeared afterward, and stood to the sidelines. "This is an official Gym battle between the Violet City Gym Leader Falkner, and Logan Ryuko of Blackthorn City! Both challengers will use two Pokémon each, with the challenger allowed to substitute! The challenger may make the first move!"

"I'll show you the elegance of Flying-types. Go, Pidgeotto!" Falkner yelled out as he threw his Poké Ball out and out came the large, brown avian Pokémon.

"Pidgeo!" It glared out at the challenger.

Logan quickly scanned the Pidgeotto to his Pokédex for future reference. It gave him the basic information and such, but not the move set as he can only acquire that information by capturing it.

* * *

 _ **#017**_

 _ **Pidgeotto**_

 _ **The Bird Pokémon**_

 _ **Description:**_ _ **Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws.**_

* * *

"He maybe intimidating, but I fought against more intimidating things. Chika, you want to give it a go?" Logan asked as he puts the device away.

"Chiko!" Chika said as she hopped off and stared at the Pidgeotto.

Falkner just looked at him in disbelief.

"You really are going to pit your Chikorita against Pidgeotto, even though you know I have the advantage?"

Logan smirked, "Yeah. I know its a dumb idea, but I'm confident. I did use Chika for three years, so she should be able to handle herself against your Pidgeotto."

Falkner just smirked back, "Heh, its your funeral. Your move."

"Right, Chika. Defensive, use Growl!" Logan ordered as Chika gave a rather cute growl, but seemed to do its job as it made Pidgeotto wince, likely due to its cuteness, and lowered its attack.

"Tch, Pidgeotto, rush in and Tackle, if all your might!" Falkner shouted, as Pidgeotto snapped out of it and immediately charged at the Chikorita.

"Use Reflect and take the hit!"

Logan commanded as Chika conjured a large blue barrier and suddenly got hit by Pidgeotto at full force, but thanks to the physical barrier, it only soften the hit, only making Chika skid back in place.

"Now grab it with Vine Whip while it is staggered!" Logan added in, as Chika extends her vines at the Pidgeotto and wraps it around him.

"Pidgeotto, fly up and try to shake loose!" Falkner ordered, as Pidgeotto began to fly up, with a Chikorita still hanging on.

"Gah! Chika! Hang on for dear life!" Logan looked at her worried now. Last thing he wants to see is Chika plummet off the arena. Chika just did that as she struggled to hang on. She flung around all over Pidgeotto trying to shake her off.

"Keep going Pidgeotto!" Falkner yelled.

"Pull yourself up to Pidgeotto and use Poison Powder!" Logan shouted.

Chika then slowly retracts her vines to pull herself up to him, and was able to unleash a spore of poison, to which Pidgeotto felt and suddenly winced, squaking in pain, so much it began diving back down toward the arena.

"Pidgeotto! Pull yourself up or you'll crash!" Falkner screamed seeing his bird Pokémon starting to dive bomb down to the arena.

"Chika, Leech Seed and then let go before you reach the ground!" Logan commanded, and decided to capitalize this while Pidgeotto was going down. Chika shot some seeds onto the bird and they began to sprout onto him, and started to drain his energy. As they neared the ground, Chika let go and was able to roll onto the ground and back onto her feet, as Pidgeotto nearly skidded and crashed, but was able to pull itself up.

Falkner looked worried. This rookie trainer's tactics were... very unorthodox, but impressive. "Pidgeotto! You alright?"

"Pidge...!" He panted, but winced having been poisoned and on top of that, being Leech Seeded. Despite this, he was still willing to fight, but likely wouldn't last long.

"Okay, Tailwind and then Wing Attack!"

Logan and Chika braced, as Pidgeotto whipped up a powerful gale from behind, making Pidgeotto faster, and then flapped and shot like a bullet at Chika, its wings closed, and would attack with them accordingly.

"Chika, start moving, go in for a Body Slam and hit him with everything you got!"

"Chiiko!" She started running at the bird and leaped up, and flung herself at full force, as the two Pokémon collided, hard.

They soon both flew backward from each attack, both slamming into the ground.

"Chii!"

"Pidgeo!"

"Chika!"

"Pidgeotto!"

Both Trainers called to their Pokémon. They both look exhausted from doing a head-on collision with each other at full force. Chika's Reflect barrier also finally wore off, and likely took most of the attack since it was already weakening, but she still got up and still filled with determination. Pidgeotto though, being poisoned, having energy being drained, and being struck head-on by the smaller Grass starter, was knocked out.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle. The winner of this round is Chika!" The referee called it as he raised his flag toward Logan's side.

"Great job Chika! You pulled through!" Logan goes and picks her up and hugged her, to which just made her squee in delight, though weakly.

"Chiii...~" She gave him a quick nuzzle.

"Pidgeotto, take a good rest my friend. You gave it your all..." Falkner gave a sad smile as he pat the downed bird and returned him to his Poké Ball.

"Very impressive Logan. I can't believe you actually beat one of my better birds with a Chikorita like that one. I can see that your training is showing." He said, smiling softly.

"Thanks Falkner." Logan simply said, smiling back and nodded.

"But this battle isn't over yet, I still have one other Pokémon, and I know your Chikorita won't last long now. Noctowl, go!" Falkner said, suddenly getting serious again and tossing out his second Pokémon, a large wise looking owl Pokémon.

"Hoo..." It stood there, waiting patiently.

Logan scans it with his Pokédex for future reference.

* * *

 _ **#164**_

 _ **Noctowl**_

 _ **The Owl Pokémon**_

 _ **Description:**_ _ **Noctowl never fails at catching prey in darkness. This Pokémon owes its success to its superior vision that allows it to see in minimal light, and to its soft, supple wings that make no sound in flight.**_

* * *

" _Hmm, Chika doesn't look like she will last long. She is injured pretty badly from going head on with Pidgeotto..."_ Logan thought.

"Chika, return for now. You rest easy for now. You earned it." He gave a soft smile.

"Chiko...~" She nodded as Logan returns her to her Poké Ball.

"Time to shine. Let's go Abby!" Logan throws out his second Poké Ball and out appeared the Absol.

"Sol..." She gave intent stare at Noctowl, as both stare each other down.

"An Absol? You don't find those too often around here. I'm surprised you got one." Falkner said, being genuinely surprised to see the Dark Pokémon.

"Abby saved me and the life of a Hiker yesterday when I walked down the mountain from Blackthorn, and directed me through the Dark Cave. I think she has been watching me the whole time though. And she is more ready to take you down." Logan said smirking.

Falkner just scoffed, "Well either way, let's see how you take this. Noctowl, Agility and then Take Down!

Noctowl hoots and suddenly begins to warp around at high speeds, and then flaps up high into the air charges right at Abby

"Abby, match its speed with your Agility to dodge and then use Swords Dance!"

Abby complied to Logan, and began to do the same thing as Noctowl, and then dodged out of the way with quick speed, as Noctowl flew past her, and kept going into he flew over Logan and crashed into the wall.

"Gah! Noctowl, are you alright?!" Falkner asked in shock.

"Hoot..." He replied as it shook its head and snapped out of his daze and flew back.

Falkner sighed in relief, and smirked. "Okay, now use Air Slash!"

He began whipping up a sharp gale as it blows toward Abby.

"Dodge it, and do another Swords Dance!"

Abby leaps over to the side very nimbly and then performs another Swords Dance.

"Quick, use Take Down before it finishes!" Falkner shouted, trying to take the opportunity to get Abby while she is doing Swords Dance.

"Wait for it..." Logan simply said.

Falkner raised his eyebrow. What's he planning now?

Noctowl was flying at Abby at high speeds, nearing as she stood there.

"Night Slash, now!" Logan screamed out.

Abby's horn began sparking dark energy, and swerved her hear back as she charged at Noctowl and slammed her horn at him, while at the same time getting struck by the Take Down.

Both Pokémon flew back due to recoil from both attacks and got back into place. While Abby was feeling worn out but still battle ready ready, Noctowl was very exhausted.

" _Noctowl isn't going to last longer now. The fact Abby pulled off two Swords Dances just almost maxed her attack power. Just a little more, and this battle is done."_ Logan thought.

"Abby, let's finish this. Foul Play!" Logan commanded. Abby then smirked as she charges right at Noctowl.

"Noctowl, get out of there!" Falkner cried out, but it was too late as the owl was too worn to fly away, and ended up get pummeled by the Absol as it just hits him with everything she has, and the final hit knocks Noctowl back far.

"Noctowl!"

The dust clears, and Noctowl tried to get back up, but clearly couldn't. It was out for the count. It was done.

"Noctowl is unable to battle. As Falkner has no more Pokémon to use, the winner of this battle goes to Logan Ryuko!" The referee called out.

"Yes! We did it Abby! We won!" Logan cheered as he jumped up for joy and ran over to hug Abby, who was just as happy and proud.

"Sol sol!~" She smiled and gave Logan a content lick on the cheek.

Falkner just gave a sad smile as he walked over to Noctowl, "You did your best today my friend. Rest now." He returned the downed owl and walks over to Logan.

"Logan, congratulations. You really are something. You are a rookie Trainer, and yet you plan and battle like an Ace Trainer. I can see how you managed to pull through your training session for three years with Clair..." Falkner held his hand out.

Logan got up and smiled and shook it. "Yeah, it was fun! You did great too, but I don't understand. How come you used two sufficiently raised Pokémon like Pidgeotto and Noctowl and not like a Hoothoot and Pidgey?"

Falkner chuckles, "Well it is true that Gym Leaders are required to use Pokémon based on the challenger's skill and the number of badges you have. If you were the run of the mill beginner, I would have used Hoothoot and Pidgeotto. But since you are trained and were prepared for fighting me, I figured I test to see how skilled you were, and it showed."

Logan took that in and understood.

"A Gym Leader's duty is to not only challenge trainers and give out a badge, but to test that trainer and teach them how to become better and see their potential. Our battle showed me you have a lot of potential and promise to become an excellent Pokémon Trainer, regardless of where the path takes you." Falkner explained.

"Oh, I get it. Its a means to test the bonds and strength one has with their Pokémon, right?" Logan asked.

Falkner nodded, smiling. "Exactly. And there were times where a trainer did beat me, but I refused to give them a badge because they did a poor job in raising their Pokémon and bond with them, and only wanted to just get through the battle as quickly as possible without any thought..." He frowned.

"You though... have every right to have this." He then pulls out a small white badge in the shape of a pair of wings.

"The official Pokémon League Zephyr Badge is yours." Logan smiled and took the badge.

"Thanks Falkner. My first badge... and I'm not really at all seeking to conquer the Pokémon League, but this does feel good to hold though..." He said looking at it shine.

Falkner laughed, "We all have our place in the world. Wherever the path you take goes, I'm sure you will succeed."

Logan nodded. "Also take this with you." He then takes out what looked like a white CD diskette.

"This a TM. As you know, TMs teach Pokémon certain moves they likely wouldn't be able to learn naturally. Before they were one time use items, but since then they became unlimited use items so you can use it as much as you need to. This is TM19, and it teaches the move Roost. It will allow Flying-type Pokémon roost and be able to recover a moderate amount of their health. Should you ever get a Flying-type Pokémon, this can be useful."

Logan nodded as he took the TM and placed it in its place in his sidepack.

"Awesome. I'll be sure to put it to good use when possible. Thanks again Falkner." Logan bowed.

Falkner chuckles and bowed back, "Good luck out there, Logan. Come back and we'll have a rematch sometime, when you gotten more powerful. I want to show you my Flying-types I have."

"You got it! See ya!" Logan waved as he and Abby go to the lift, and see Falkner wave to the young boy and watch him go down.

By the time Logan finished the battle against Falkner, it was already after 2 in the afternoon.

"Well let's head to the Pokémon Center to heal you girls up, and get some lunch. Then we head for Azalea Town for the next Gym."

"Sol!" Abby nodded.

With that, Logan heads to the Pokémon Center to get Chika and Abby healed and rested after they long morning, grabbed a big lunch and it was back onto the road again, as they leave Violet City behind and travel south down Route 32, toward Union Cave, and then to Azalea Town.

The young boy, having earned his first badge, continues his journey to seek out the legendary Pokémon, unaware of what fate has in store for him. That is soon going to change as he will be having a meeting with destiny soon... in the small town of Azalea.


	8. Chapter 7 - Fated Meeting

**A/N: I know this isn't the greatest story, but I know its decent for what its worth.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 – Fated Meeting**_

* * *

 _ **Outside Violet City**_

 _ **Late Afternoon**_

* * *

The trip down Route 32 was rather uneventful, aside from facing against several trainers and beating them. Logan was just enjoying the scenery as he walked down the path that lead to the entrance to the Union Cave, which he needed to go through in order to reach the next town, Azalea Town.

As he walked, Logan saw the Magnet Train whizz overhead across the long bridge that stretched across the sea, to which he can make out Cherrygrove City in the distance. The train was one of the main connections between Johto and Kanto, as both stops for the Magnet Train were located in both regions' major cities: Goldenrod City and Saffron City respectively.

Prior to the conception of the Magnet Train, the fastest way to travel between the two regions was by ship aboard the S.S Aqua. It was a fast cruise liner that made port in Olivine City and would make port between there and Vermilion City. The ship still runs the service today, but many seemed to opt for using the Magnet Train as it takes at least half an hour to get to both cities to and from, but the S.S Aqua offered the chance to battle trainers that were coming to and from both regions so it really depended on the person's preference.

It was about 4:30 PM by the time Logan reached the entrance of the Union Cave, and after stopping at the Pokémon Center that was just outside the cave for the convenience of travelers to heal, he made his way through the rather small cavern.

The cave was lit so it wasn't as dark as Dark Cave, but dark enough so that the Pokémon that thrive at night or the darkness, mainly Zubat, wouldn't be disturbed by the light. Of course, Logan had a run-in with a couple trainers, mostly Hikers and, for some odd reason, Fire Breathers.

Logan knows that there is more to this cave as there is another area of the place he could explore, but doesn't have any water Pokémon that he can use surf in the water. Plus there are likely slightly stronger Trainers training down in the deeper part of the cave, and he just wanted to reach Azalea Town before nightfall.

* * *

 _ **Azalea Town**_

 _ **Dusk**_

* * *

Finally, Logan was able to reach the small forest town as the sun was beginning to set. Azalea Town was a fairly small village, located at the edge of the largest forest in Johto, Ilex Forest. The forest was blanketed by thick trees that even daylight can't shine through, and made traveling at night a hassle as it could turn into a maze if one isn't prepared.

The town is also home to the Charcoal Kiln, where a father and son work to create charcoal and sell them for profit, by cutting some trees from the Ilex Forest. The charcoal itself can be useful for fire-type Pokémon as it helps boost their power if held. And of course, Azalea Town is home to an older gentleman by the name of Kurt, who crafts Poké Balls from Apricorns. Logan studied on Johto history and saw that before the mass production of Poké Balls, people used to hollow out special fruits known as Apricorns. They are grown all around Johto and come in a variety of colors that are made into special types of Poké Balls you wouldn't be able to get at any Poké Mart.

And of course, there was the main attraction to the small town: the Azalea Town Gym. Here, it is where Bugsy, the Gym Leader that specializes in Bug-type Pokémon, trains. He is a young bug collector that studies up on everything bug Pokémon and is pretty skilled in using the rather overlooked type.

Logan would work on a strategy for his Gym Battle later, as he knows Chika and Abby are at a disadvantage as they are both weak to Bug-type attacks. But since he was able to overcome Falkner and his Flying-type Pokémon with his two Pokémon, he was sure he can win this one and gain his next badge. For now, Logan made his way to the Pokémon Center to check-in for the evening and get dinner. He had a long day and just wanted to relax before tackling the Gym tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Azalea Town – Pokémon Center**_

 _ **Midnight**_

* * *

Logan was already fast asleep, as Chika and Abby were also asleep in their usual spots. As Logan slept, he wasn't sure but he began to hear something in his mind. It caused him to stir around a bit. Soon, he cracked open his eyes, tiredly and yawned.

He then looked to the direction out the window toward the dark Ilex Forest. He didn't know why, but something there was… calling out to him.

"…Huh…?" Logan responded tiredly as he started to get out of bed. Doing so, caused Chika and Abby to also stir awake, and then looked to their trainer tiredly as to why he was up. He simply looked to them with a look of confusion.

"Girls… there is something in the forest calling out to me… I can't put my finger on it, but I just feel compelled to check it out… I'm probably just hearing things and was dreaming it, but… I got to go and make sure I'm not thinking things up." He explained, and without explain further, the two Pokémon understood.

He simply called them back to their Poké Balls, putting on his jacket and shoes and taking out his flashlight and begun walking out of his room.

He exited the Center and saw how quiet the small town was at night, only hearing the sound of nocturnal Pokémon that roamed at night. He looked toward Ilex Forest and started to make his way to the forest entrance.

* * *

 _ **Ilex Forest**_

 _ **Midnight**_

* * *

Logan turned his flashlight on and shined the path in front of him. It was completely dark in the forest, not even the moonlight shined through the dense trees the enveloped the top. He shined around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary, though on his guard as he didn't know what Pokémon could be roaming out here in the dead of night. As he walked, he began to notice light in a clearing.

"Huh? What's that over there…?" He asked as he walked out to the small clearing. He looked up seeing that the night sky was visible and the moonlight shined down. As he looked forward he noticed something peculiar: a small Hokora shrine.

Logan approached it and looked at the small plaque beside it and read:

* * *

" _ **Ilex Forest Shrine. Built to honor the forest's protector."**_

* * *

Logan felt tempted to peek inside the shrine as the small doors were closed, but felt he be desecrating it if he did that so decided against it. But, he couldn't shake the feeling though as to why he came here.

It was then he started to feel a breeze pick up, the trees began to sway slightly as the leaves rattled from the breeze. Then he saw white, as a bright light flashed above the shrine, causing him to shield his eyes.

"Gah! What the-?!" He screamed out, holding his arm over his eyes.

Suddenly, the breeze died down, and then the sound of a giggle was heard.

"Huh…?" Logan took his arm off his eyes and looked up, and then, he saw it.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he saw a small pink creature, with large green eyes with black spots over them, sitting on top of the shrine, its small leg over its other leg in a style of that of a female sitting. It simply smiled at him.

He was staring face to face at a Celebi, but not just any Celebi…

But a **shiny** one…

" _ **You finally came…"**_

The sound of a young female voice rang out inside the boy's head. He looked around, but soon looked back at the Celebi, deducing that it was speaking to him via telepathy.

A shiny Celebi, his first encounter with a legendary Pokémon… Deep down, Logan couldn't contain his excitement. However, he stayed calm, likely not to scare it away.

Logan simply stared at her, "You were expecting me…?"

She nods, **"** _ **For as long as you might think, child… It was fate that we would meet."**_

What did she mean by that? They were fated to meet? This raised a lot of questions for the young trainer, but Celebi seemed to notice that in his eyes and raised her hand up.

" _ **I know, I know, you have a lot of questions, but you'll learn about them soon enough. All you need to know now is that you were destined to meet me. And soon, your dream will become reality."**_ She explained.

"Wait, we were going to meet regardless, and that my dream… will come true?" Logan asked in awe. Was _this_ a dream?

The Celebi giggled cutely, finding the child's enthusiasm adorable.

" _ **Of course it is going to come true! Meeting me is what is going to set the events of your destiny. You will meet the other legendary and mythical Pokémon of this world in the future, but you have a even greater destiny ahead of you. What that is, I can't say to you now…"**_ She elaborated.

"…This is a lot to take in. Are you sure I'm not dreaming now?" Logan just asked. This talk of destiny and whatnot was confusing him.

The Celebi floated down to the boy and simply poked his nose.

Logan of course reacted, and found that gesture confusing, but it dawned on him that the Celebi touched him and it felt real… he _wasn't_ dreaming this.

Logan, then out of nowhere, poked her back. She felt real. He was clearly excited that this was in fact real.

She just chuckled, _**"You are pretty cute, child. You are a kind and gentle soul, and filled with innocence. You care deeply about Pokémon and treat them with love and respect. And it has been foretold, that you will do much greater for our world. But for now, you still have your journey ahead of you, one that will prepare you for your future…"**_

"… _ **And I will be there by your side."**_ She finished.

Logan wasn't sure he heard that right. Did she just say… what he thinks she just said?

"You'll be by my side… wait that means you're…?" He asked, but was interrupted by the small time-traveling Pokémon with a nod.

" _ **I am. As meeting me is the catalyst of how your future will turn out, I am to join you and protect you in any way possible. You are a child that is precious to this world, and I don't know what I would do if something would happen to you…"**_ She explained.

She wanted to come with him?

It took every ounce of manpower not to jump around and be giddy about it, though inside he was just ecstatic that a legendary Pokémon was going to travel with him! Not only that, it was his first legendary encounter ever…

"I…I don't know what to say, but I'm truly honored that you want to become a part of my team and travel with me!" Logan said, as he bowed.

The Celebi then sweat dropped, giggling as she rubbed the back of her head from that praise.

" _ **Aha, no need to be so formal with me. After all, we are friends now!"**_ She said as she held her arms out in order to emphasis it.

Logan then rubbed the back of his head, sweat dropping.

"Heh heh… Sorry. Anyway, I don't think I got your name." Logan said as he realized they never been properly introduced.

"My name is Logan Ryuko, but you probably know that already. What is your name?" He asked.

" _ **You may call me Celei."**_

"Well nice to meet you Celei! So, how are you going to be traveling with me? I don't think I want unnecessary attention if others know that I have a rare Pokémon like you traveling with me…" Logan asked.

" _ **Well, you could simply capture me. Use this to do it."**_ She then used her psychic powers on the shrine, which then opened up and inside of it, a golden Poké Ball rested inside a hollow spot for it. The top half of it had the initials "GS" engraved in it.

Logan goes and takes the ball out and looked at it.

"What kind of Poké Ball is this?" Logan asked.

" _ **It is known as the GS Ball. It is a rather mysterious thing, as many people tried to uncover the mysteries surrounding it, but came up with nothing. Even Kurt tried to study it and had no luck. So they decided to place the ball here in the shrine as an offering of sorts. However, it seems to respond to the touch of a legendary Pokémon and I feel it might have been created to capture one in mind. I suppose you could use it for me."**_ Celei explained.

Logan listened and just looked at it more. He read up on the mysteries of the GS Ball and of course, researchers and Poké Ball experts couldn't figure it out as many couldn't try to open the ball to see what it contains. After what Celei said, it likely contained nothing and was most likely meant to capture a legendary Pokémon.

He then looks to the Celebi.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem right. I mean the fact that I have a Celebi is amazing and awesome, but I don't know if I should capture you. I read that most legendaries who would be captured by a Poké Ball would have their powers limited than what they are capable of if left alone, and I don't feel as though I should rob you of that freedom."

Celei blinked as she listened to his reasoning, and just smiled.

" _ **Oh Logan… You are such a modest child, and very considerate of another's well being, but I am alright with being captured. You are right though, it would draw unnecessary attention to you if anyone would see me with you, but if you don't want to capture me right now and that is alright. I have other ways of getting around without being seen; after all I am a Psychic-type so it sort of comes natural. But just in case, take the GS Ball with you. Should something happen, you at least have a means of capturing me before another does."**_

Logan thought about it, and she had a point. At least she was understanding of his reason and respected that, and should something happen he would be able to capture her immediately. He then clips the GS Ball onto his belt with his other two Poké Balls. He would need to introduce Chika and Abby to Celei later, but for now he yawned.

"Well, I suppose we should head back to town then. I want go back to sleep, and prepare for the Gym tomorrow. At least we don't have to worry about anyone seeing you with me at this time of night." Logan said, as he stretched.

Celei nodded and floated down and sat on Logan's shoulder. With that, the two new friends and allies head back to the Pokémon Center to go back to bed, and prepare for tomorrow.

He wondered if he should use Celei in the Gym Battle tomorrow, as he knew he could trust the Gym Leaders to keep it a secret from everyone about him having Celei. He would likely only share this information with someone he could trust, but other times Celei agreed to vanish when going through a highly populated area and reappear when they were clear from many people.

Despite everything up to this point, it still stands: Logan's dream to seeking the legendary Pokémon is coming true.


	9. Chapter 8 - Destiny and Surprises

_**Chapter 8 – Destiny and Surprises**_

* * *

 _ **Six months later...**_

* * *

 _Six months have passed since Logan started his Pokémon journey. The day he met Celei is when things began to pick up for the young Trainer. The following day, Logan introduced Celei to Chika and Abby, both of whom were ecstatic, surprised, and pleased in that order that the mythical Pokémon was joining the team._

 _Logan realized that if he wanted to register Celei to the Pokédex, he had to capture her so that the data could be registered. Logan said he didn't want to do that to Celei, despite being assured by the Celebi it was alright and she would be fine, the GS Ball already seemed to have Celei's data encoded and was already registered as a caught Pokémon. How this was possible Logan will never knew, but he was able to scan the GS Ball and it accepted it as a legit capture._

* * *

 _ **Registration completed!**_

* * *

 _ **#251**_

 _ **Celebi**_

 _ **The Time Travel Pokémon**_

 _ **Ht: 2'00"/0.6m**_

 _ **Wt: 11lbs/5kg**_

 _ **Description: This Pokémon came from the future by crossing over time. It is thought that so long as Celebi appears, a bright and shining future awaits us. Notice: This Pokémon is classed as a shiny Pokémon due to different coloring.**_

* * *

 _ **==Status==**_

* * *

 _ **Celei / Celebi***_

 _ **OT: Logan Ryuko**_

 _ **ID: 10176**_

 _ **Ability: Natural Cure**_

 _ **All status conditions heal when the Pokémon switches out.**_

* * *

 _ **Moves Known:**_

 _ **Confusion, Recover, Heal Bell, Safeguard, Magical Leaf, Ancient Power, Psychic, Calm Mind, Baton Pass**_

 _ **Nature: Modest**_

 _ **(Sp. Attack + / Attack -)**_

* * *

 _Logan took on Bugsy at the Azalea Town Gym soon after, surprising the young bug researcher when he called out Celei when Chika and Abby were struggling against Bugsy's Scyther and Beedrill. Logan vowed that he would only ever call Celei out in an official battle should he need to, as he didn't want to get unwanted attention for having a rare Pokémon like a Celebi, a shiny one at that, and so he wouldn't cheese his way through a battle as he wanted everyone he would train to get experience, and Celei was already strong as she was when she joined him._

 _Regardless, he won the battle and was given the Hive Badge and was assured that Bugsy wouldn't tell anyone about the Forest Guardian traveling with Logan, only sharing it among the Gym Leaders as Logan knew that could be trusted._

 _The Gym Leaders of Johto know each other as they would often need to appear at the Indigo Plateau during conferences and some were acquaintances and friends to the Gym Leaders of Kanto. Logan knew it wouldn't take long before news would spread about him owning Celei, though he was confident that the League would keep this from spreading to unwanted ears._

 _During the six months, Logan was able to conquer 4 Gyms, with obtaining the Fog Badge from Morty in Ecruteak City just a couple weeks earlier. Since then, Logan obtained two more Pokémon in his journey: two Ralts, both a male and female. He found them while journeying through Route 37 on his way to Ecruteak a month prior, the male trying to protect the female Ralts from a pack of Houndour. Logan was quick to help save the two Pokémon by having Chika, who since evolved into a Bayleef during the battle against Whitney back in Goldenrod City and was on the cusp of evolving again soon, and Abby to help fend off the pack._

 _The Ralts were grateful and wanted to come with Logan after seeing his skills as a Trainer, and he happily obliged._

 _The two Ralts, nicknamed Leon and Lerita respectively, were Kirlia after having battled against Morty for the Fog Badge. While both were on the cusp of evolving as well, Leon is holding back on his evolution in favor of becoming a Gallade, so until Logan finds a Dawn Stone for him, he'll prevent Leon from evolving by having him hold an Everstone he found._

 _Now, having grown a bit since he left six months ago, Logan was in Olivine City preparing for his next Gym Battle against the Steel-type Gym Leader, Jasmine. Before that, he wants to take the time to prepare his strategy against Jasmine, which is why he is sitting down by the docks, looking out at the ocean, seeing the Whirl Islands just southwest, where it is rumored that the Guardian of the Sea, Lugia, resides deep in the dark network of caves that are under the sea floor._

 _He knew that if he was able to meet Celei, then his dream to see the other Legendary Pokémon would indeed be reality. Question would be when he would see others. He often wonders if it really was fate that allowed him to meet Celei and travel with him, or if it was just be coincidence. He knew that legendaries would often appear before those who are worthy to meet them and if they are special, having a righteous heart. Celei herself told him this that destiny was at hand for him, and that he is a special Trainer._

 _While he would take her word for it, he had to wonder though if he was that special. Was he worthy of meeting all these powerful and revered creatures often being claimed being gods themselves, with Arceus being the Original and the strongest of them all?_

 _He closed his eyes in thought, thinking about it for a moment. His thought was broken when he heard a voice behind him, one he wasn't familiar with._

" **Hey, you okay?"** It sounded female, and that of a preteen.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Logan said as he turns to see who it was, but was surprised to find it was Chika, who now just looked as surprised.

He blinks, "…Wait. Chika…? Was that… you who just spoke to me… in clear English?"

The Bayleef was still in awe and snaps out of it before uttering, **"Y-yes?"**

Logan turns around… he needed to process this, which would be awhile.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter**_


End file.
